An Anime In My World? Please!
by KaminikaSaffire
Summary: A flash. A new place. Sharp sowrds. The KHR group has entered new territory as they met someone different from them but strangely similar. They're no longer in Namimiori, but that doesn't mean they sure as heck won't try to get back. Lets hope for the best as they try to survive their stay at a crazy house that holds. . . A supposed cross dresser. Twins. A kitten oddly like Hibari?
1. Chapter 1

First Fic Ever! Get EXCITED! OH YEAH!

Hope you guys enjoy.

"Come now, mistress. You're being unreasonable," stated a middle aged man. The man wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. Black slacks covered his legs and black Italian loafers on his feet. Around his neck was a red striped tie. He was a bit tanner that most others in the country in which he lived. At the moment he was trying to calm a certain tomboyish girl sitting in a sakura tree. "Please come down mistress, the young master is getting restless looking for you.

She looked down from where she sat, not that he could tell since her eyes and most of her face was covered by a dark black cloak. That's basically all anyone could see. Her cloak reached the soles of her feet and not one thing appeared from under it. She averted her gaze from him. "Johnathan," she began, "please explain to me how, exactly, am I being 'unreasonable'?"

"I beg of you mistress," he pleaded, "You must head back to the house before the young master keel halls you."

She let out a soft sigh and stood up with a frown on her face. "All I ask is for a little peace, just a little." She then hopped down from the branch on which she was sitting and landed on the ground with ease. "Let us head back. I do not wish for my brother to obliterate the house." Another small sigh passed by her lips as she whispered, "I just wish I could stay a little longer." The duo then headed off in the direction toward her house.

"Ehehehe, snack time! Snack time," screamed out a puffball. Well not exactly a puffball, it was more in the shape of a child. He wore a cow print pajama type suit with a tail and his hair was big with two yellow horns sticking out of them. "Lambo-san wants his snack!" His emerald green eyes were shinning.

"Lambo!" A young boy, about 17, walked in with a worried look on his face. He had outrageous, spiked light brown hair that went in all directions. His eyes were round and the same light brown as his hair. His clothes consisted of a t-shirt with a 27 in the middle with a burning skull at the edge of the 7. He had on black jeans and a ring with the word 'Vongola' on his right middle finger. "Come on, Lambo. We have to go and see Reborn at this crazy meeting he organized." The little cow boy stopped at the sound of the name. He turned and looked at Tsuna.

"I'll go destroy Reborn after my snack." This frustrated Tsuna more. He then grabbed the calf by the tail while he wasn't looking and sprinted towards the door.

"Bye mom, Lambo and I are heading out." A woman poked her head out of the kitchen. She had a smile on her face.

"Have fun you two."

"Okay!" Tsuna, with Lambo under his arm, darted out the door, down the sidewalk and around the corner with only one thing on his mind, get the meeting over with. The two of them went in the direction of a sushi shop. The shop seemed to have a lot of people there but the door had a closed sign on it.

"When are Tsuna and Lambo going to get here," asked one person. He had short, spiked black hair and sharp yet soft brown eyes. On his torso he wears a red vest jacket with a white three quarter long sleeve shirt. In the middle of the white shirt were two red strips. He has black pants and grey shoes with a ring on his right middle finger. "They are pretty late," he stated.

"Patience, Yamamoto. All it takes is patience, because when gets here I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Yamamoto turned his head to the one talking about his friend. He was a baby (of some sorts); he wore a black suit with a red tie and orange dress shirt underneath. He had on a pair of black Italian loafers and a fedora with a thick orange strip through the middle. On the hat was a green chameleon named Leon. Around the baby's neck was a bright yellow pacifier that seemed to reflect in his big, black, round eyes. "Tsuna will pay for wasting our time."

"If you say so kid. I still can't help but wonder though." Yamamoto looked over his shoulder to see a much anticipated silver haired boy anxiously waiting for his boss's arrival. This boy had the style of some sort of super model. He had a loose, long sleeved white shirt under a black, short sleeved button up shirt. His jeans had thousands of holes in them and had on red skater shoes. His emerald green eyes were full of worry for his boss. Also on his right middle finger he had a ring. Yamamoto gave his companion a puzzled look. "Gokudera, what are doing?" the silver boy looked at him with his thumb nail in his mouth. Yamamoto hid his snickers behind his hand.

"Quiet baseball freak, I'm just worried about the 10th. I'm going to go look for him!" before he could even reach the door his face was met by a small black shoe.

"Hold it, you're not going anywhere. You should have more faith in your boss," the baby scolded. The boy immediately recovered from the kick and found himself in a depression for doubting his leader.

"You're right Reborn, how could I not put any of my faith in the 10th?" Yamamoto seemed to share the feelings of worry with Gokudera. Tsuna usually is late to things like this, but always, at least, listened to what the kid had to say. You know before exploding. He couldn't help but smile inwardly at this. All of a sudden, the door slid open. There stood a panting Tsuna with sweat trickling down his face and a hysterical Lambo laughing at the unfortunate teen.

"We're finally he. . ." his sentence was cut short when Tsuna's face became very friendly with a Leon mallet. This was also followed by a tumbling Tsuna falling on Lambo.

"Gotta . . . stay . . . calm." A set of grey eyes was watching this all unfold with a puzzled look on his face. He wore a yellow under shirt with a light blue, short sleeved button up shirt and black pants with grey shoes. There were bandages on his hands but you could see a ring on his right middle finger. His nose also had a bandage over it and there was a scar over his left eye. He had short white hair that looked like it just been mowed. He watched the mess in front of him for a little longer until he got up, walked over to everyone, drew in a deep breath and . . .

"AREN'T WE SUPPOSE TO BE HAVING AN EXTREME MEETING!" The shop quieted and everyone stared at the confused boy. Then they all turned their heads to Reborn. Apparently the boy had a point. They were called together for a reason; if this was all they were going to do, why be there in the first place? After the room regained its composure and everyone was seated, Reborn began to speak. But before he could get a word out, the door swung open and there stood two boys. One had dirty blonde hair with a silver shirt, a design on the upper left part of his chest, and blue jeans with some holes. His shoes were a deep shade of grey and his eyes were a hazel color. Next to him stood a boy with black hair and sharp blue eyes that look like they could kill with just one glance. He wore a white shirt with a crazy black design in the middle. He had on black jeans and black shoes. His right arm had a band on it that said 'Discipline Committee Leader' on it and a ring on his right middle finger. The blonde began to speak.

"There was some trouble getting to come, Reborn. He wouldn't come without a . . ." his face was met with a baby shoe and a tonfa before he could finish. He fell down with a thud.

"I told you to be on time and here you are showing up late. Dino, you and Hibari are disappointing me." Hibari gave him a 'Hn' and walked over to a seat in the corner while Dino moaned out in pain from the previous assaults. Once he was back on his feet he walked over and took a seat next to Tsuna. Reborn began to speak again.

"Seems that almost everyone's here," Everyone besides Hibari, Dino, and Yamamoto let out a moan in irritation, "Be quiet, it looks like they just arrived." They all had looks of confusion written across their face. Then, once again, the door swung open and a blur ran in and launched itself at Reborn. He dodged the figure and reached for Leon who changed into a gun in seconds. He aimed carefully and fired while at the same time the figure shot something as well. There was an explosion followed by a screaming Tsuna and shocked onlookers who had no idea what was going on. Reborn and the figure collided behind the smoke that overtook the room. As soon as it cleared they saw Reborn and the figure head-butting each other. The figure had blonde spiked hair with a camouflage bandana on its head; a big 01 button was attached on the side of it. He wore a camo t-shirt and cargo pants with combat boots. His eyes were sharp but in a different way; not at all scary though a bit intimidating. They were a sky blue color and so was the pacifier that hung around its neck that now looked like it was glowing. The same for Reborn.

"What is the meaning for calling us here, kora," it asked.

"MASTER!" Ryohei stood up in shock. The figure looked over and smirked. Reborn took advantage of this and did a quick sweep kick knocking the figure down.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent, Colonello." Colonello grunted and picked himself from off the floor.

"I tell him things like this and he still refuses to listen." Another figure appeared at the door. It was a baby figure like Colonello and Reborn. It jumped up and landed next to Colonello and grabs him by the collar. Before he could say anything, the figure began slapping him back and forth. Yamamoto just began to laugh at the baby's predicament. Tsuna just turned and looked at him, wondering how he could laugh at this. The figure then put down Colonello in the most unpleasant of ways and began to scold him in more harsh ways. What a pleasant relationship those two have. The figure wore this big, tan poncho type covering over its body. Its hair was blue color, about shoulder length. Over its hair was a pair of high goggles. Its eyes were soft and red but hid an invisible fury in them. Over its left eye was a red scar.

"Next time pay attention!"

"Lal, your punishments are getting harsher by the day," stated Reborn. He was staring at Colonello whose cheeks were a bright red from all the smacking. He smirked.

"I told you, you shouldn't have attacked Reborn-sempai, Colonello-sempai." Yet two other babies stood in the doorway. One was wearing a purple and black jumpsuit with a matching helmet. Around his neck was a glowing violet pacifier. The one standing next to him was wearing a Chinese type fighting outfit. His black hair was in a braid but he had pieces too short to tie back hanging around his face. His eyes were soft but had sharp features and around his neck was a red pacifier.

"Storming in like that is rude, Colonello." He took a deep breath and released it. He walked in quietly and sat himself next to Tsuna. "How is I-pin," he asked. Tsuna smiled at his calm nature.

"She's fine," he replied with confidence," why are you, Skull and the others here, Fong?"

"We were summoned here by Reborn, though it appears the rest have not arrived yet." Tsuna gave him a puzzled look.

"No everyone is here now. We can start." Tsuna became confused as two screens descended from the ceiling. The lights dimmed and the screens turned on.

"VOOOIII! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" a silver haired guy appeared on the screen. One of his hands was replaced with a sword. His eyes were sharp like knives and he looked angry. He wore an outfit that identified him to be in a well-known assassin group. "WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 1 HOUR!"

"Squalo!" Yamamoto looked happy to see the loud Italian, but also confused.

"It's about time. Do you realize how much of mine you've wasted?" Once again a baby appeared. He had a green pacifier around his neck and sat in his chair with a smug look on his face and eyes. He wore glasses and a white lab coat with a tan undershirt. His hair was spiked and also green. He looked like he was growing impatient. "Why so late?"

"People are late. I can't find any other explanation."

"Always a pleasure to see your face, Reborn." He looked at the screen that held the Varia team. There was (making my point here) another baby wearing a black and purple cloak. All anybody could see was a part of his face. On his cheeks were purple marks. Reborn could hear the sarcasm dripping off his sentence.

"The same for me, Viper."

"It's Mammon. I don't use that name any more."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Reborn heard him grunt before turning to the matter at hand. "About the reason for this gathering. . ." everyone leaned forward in anticipation, including those who weren't mentioned earlier. Like the rest of the Varia (boss and Flan included), Byakuran (present), Chrome and Mukuro (out of Vindence), Ken, Chikusa, Sioichi and Spanner (also present), I-pin, Haru, Kyoko, Enma, Dino and Ramario, and M.M. sitting closely to her boss. ". . . The ninth has given me some unexpecting news. He was informed that the Vongola rings and the Arcobaleno pacifiers are going to be involved in something . . . something big." The guardians looked at their rings while the Arcobaleno stared at their pacifiers. Everyone else looked at them; interest shown in their eyes. "I don't know what is going to happen, but what I do know is that we need to keep our guards up."

"GET EXCITED TO THE EXTREME!" everyone looked at the hyperactive boxer.

"What are you going about now turf top?"

"Mah mah Gokudera, calm down. I bet he's just happy he gets to do something fun."

"What do you mean fun, baseball idiot? Whatever is going to happen to us is huge for sure for sure and you're telling me to calm?"

"Maybe the bomber has a point. Kufufu, I don't want my precious Chrome to get hurt."

"I'll be okay, Mukuro-sama."

"BUT I EXTREMLY THINK THIS IS INTERRESTING! RIGHT MASTER COLONELLO?"

"It does sound interesting, but I wonder what Reborn meant by big, kora!"

"I, too, wonder about this." Verde gave a smirk.

"As long as it doesn't cost me any money," Viper stated. The Varia started arguing. Fong took a deep breath.

"My, isn't this surprising?"

"Gyahahahaha, Lambo-san is getting excited turf top."

"Hn. Herbivores are crowding." M.M. was just clinging onto Mukuro while Ken and Chikusa were yelling at her (well more Ken than Chikusa). Enma was holding I-pin who was scolding Lambo for running around. Kyoko and Haru were talking about what might happen with the rings and pacifiers. Sioichi, Spanner and Byakuran (eating marshmallows) overheard their conversation and joined them with their own theories. Verde watched with pure boredom as their arguments unfolded. Everyone seemed to be arguing with the person sitting next to them and their dog.

"Your being unusually quiet Dame-Tsuna." All attention immediately turned to Tsuna who was staring at Reborn for pointing him out. "Is something wrong? You would've usually broken down to get everyone to stop fighting." Reborn smirked as he saw his student turn red.

"THAT'S NOT IT . . .," he stated with panic. "It's just that . . ." his voice trailed off making Reborn frown.

"Out with it, herbivore." The skylark in the corner was growing impatient.

"I-It's just that . . . the big thing that Reborn and the ninth are talking about seems to be drawing near." The baby looked at his student with some very well hidden confusion. Nevertheless, he let him continue. "You see, I thought something strange was happening with the ring. One night it just started glowing." This caught everyone's attention.

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing happened after that. It only glowed for a moment and then stopped. Honestly I thought it was Primo trying to contact me, but I guess not." He looked at his ring again, then back at Reborn.

"What makes you think that it has something to do with what's about to happen?"

". . . Intuition?" With this information now spilled from the mouth of the young boss, everyone started to prepare. The boss's intuition was not something to take lightly. They were all aware that something was going to happen.

. . . And soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY… so I know I failed to mention this before in the previous chapter but I'm saying this only once so this is a heads up for the future chapters as well. My GOSH I hate saying having to say this but here it goes…**

**I, IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM, OWN THE MARVILOUS KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

**If I did, Tsunas' class would find out he is in the mafia and treat him with more respect, Reborn would show up in his adult form in the show (and often might I add), the Arcobaleno would be showing up more often (same with the Varia), and the show would still be going on!**

**Glad I got that off my chest, now then…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"What just happened?"

"I'm not sure, but how did we end up here?"

"Herbivore…"

"HIEE!"

"… you better start explaining what we're, but more importantly I'm, doing here."

"I said I don't know.*sniff*"

"Tsuna, explain what you do know and fast. Our lives depend on it."

"Silence! You are trespassing, state your name and your business. If not then we have to put your under arrest. (the irony)

"What?"

"Sawada!"

"Mah, mah let's all calm down.

"10th, do you want me to blow them up?"

"No, no Gokudera! There will be none of that!"

"VOOII! Start talking!" Tsuna was sweating like a pig. He felt as if his heart was about to stop. He, his friends, the Varia, the Arcobaleno, the Kyouko (however the heck it's pronounced) group, and Byakuran were in a place unknown to them. To top that off, there were scary guys surrounding them handling swords pointed in there general direction. All of this action just gives you that comfy feeling doesn't it? Everyone was panicking but most didn't show it. Tsuna didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to explain their situation. This is no-good Tsuna they're talking about, a guy who couldn't tell the difference between a mango and a tangerine. How was he supposed to tell them what happened when he was not so sure himself?

"Tsuna, just state what you remember."

"Ah…okay. Well I w-was in my room thinking about what you said at the shop w-when mom called me down for dinner…"

-FLASHBACK-

"TSU-KUN, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! YOUR FRIENDS ARE JIONNING US, TOO!"

"OKAY, MOM!" Tsuna stared at his ring. He shrugged, this wasn't something that should bother him. "Yay dinner." Downstairs waited an unexpected surprise for him.

"Yo Tsuna."

"Thank you for inviting me 10th."

"I'M READY TO EAT TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!"

"Hi, Tsuna."

"Hey guys, what's for…*gasp**jawdrop*"

"VOOII! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Ushishishi, the prince accepts this food."

"Mama, thanks for the food, kora."

"Tsu-kun's mama makes delicious food. Do you have any marshmellows?" (guess who)

"…Hn." (shocker right)

"About time you got down here, dame-Tsuna." Tsuna was still in shock. Completely baffled really.

"Wha…what…WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"If it wasn't obvious enough, I invited them to dinner."

"WHY?"

"They were hungry."

"THEY COULDV'E STAYED AT THE SHOP!"

"Tsu-kun!" *whack*

"Ow!"

"You should be more kind to your friends. Anyone for seconds?"

"O 4 da lov of…fine. *mumble*"

"Good boy."

"Tsuna really is no good."

"LIKE I WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!"

"*click* Repeat. I dare you." Tsuna started to get fed up with Reborn threating him over and over again. This was the last straw. He has had it. There was a dark aura around the boy now. The time to take a stand against the torture he's endured for who knows how long it has been. He was about to let Reborn have it and this caught everyone's attention.

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO. HEAR. THAT. FROM. YOU. YOU. SICOTIC. BABY." There was no turning back now. The gloves were off, and Reborn didn't move. His student JUST talked back to him and with a harsh tone, too. No one does that. There was silence besides the clanging of pots and pans Nana was dealing with. Usually smart people would've high-tailed it out of the kitchen where they were eating just because of tense atmosphere in the room, but let's just face it, these were dumb people. No one dared to move. Even Hibari and Xanxus were at a loss for words. Tsuna picked up his fork and began to quietly eat the food that was placed in front of him. "Thanks for the food, mom."

"You're welcome." Nana walked out of the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face thinking everything is okay. It wasn't.

". . . sorry I'm tired." At that comment, his cheek was met with a mallet. He tumbled out of his and his face hit the floor only to recover to see a smirking Reborn above him.

"you better think twice before talking to me like that again…" he sat back down " though I will admit you surprised me with that outburst. You're getting guts." Tsuna got back up holding his now throbbing cheek and glared at Reborn with a fiery passion before sitting back down at eating.

Everyone turned back to their food and started talking amongst one another when Tsuna looked up at them.

-FLASHBACK END-

"That's what happened at dinner."

"Then what?"

"It went downhill from there when I realized no one was leaving the house."

-FLASHBACK-

"What?"

"I told them to stay the night here."

"All of them?"

"Of course."

"And just WHERE are they going to sleep?"

"The Varia will sleep in the living room, Chrome and the other girls can share a room, your guardians will sleep in your room, and Byakuran along with Spanner and Sioichi will share a room."

"What about you, Dino, Enma, and the Arcobaleno? Where will you all sleep?"

" Of course in your room."

"MY ROOM IS TOO SMALL FOR THAT!"

"Well, make room. They need a place to sleep."

"Why not go to a hotel?"

"They're your guest, Tsuna. Be generous; as a boss you need to look after your family." Tsuna looks over to everyone who look indifferent about the idea. He let out a defeated sigh. After they all got situated and ready for bed, they went to their assigned resting places. However it was all but quiet in Tsuna's room.

"EXTREME SLEEPOVER TO THE EXTREME!"

"Onii-san please be quiet,"

"Hahahaha."

"Stupid turf-top."

"Don't disturb my sleep herbivores." (he was in a far corner)

"*deep breath* My, how lively they all are."

"Hm. Too lively if you ask me."

"…I wonder we are supposed to sleep Tsuna-kun."

"…*sweatdrop* me too." The room door open with a scary force most everyone in the room was scared to even look to see who was standing in it. To their surprise, all the uninvited guest where standing there with looks of anger and exhaustion.

"VOI! SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"HIIEE!"

"What's with all the noise, Vongola?"

"Don't ask me, ask all of them *points at his guardians*"

"Why you…QUIT WITH THE NOISE!"

"Your one to talk, kora."

"What was that you piece of trash?"

"You heard me."

"Grrrr…VOI!" Squalo picked up a pillow that was randomly lying around and threw it at Colonello hitting him smack-dab in the face.

"Umph!" being that Colonello is a baby, when the pillow Squalo threw made contact, he was thrown off his make-shift bed that happened to be right above Reborn's. Colonello hit the floor with a thud. Then he sprung back up with anger flaring in his eyes; ready for action. "You're in for it now, kora."

"Bring it on shorty; I'm not afraid of you."

Colonello lunged for Squalo; pillow in hand. "I'M NOT SHORT!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER!"

"HIIIEEE! M-M-M-MATTE!"

-FLASHBACK END-

"That's about all I can remember."

"That's not all; you remember something."

"No, that's it I swear!"

"VOI, remember something else."

"But-"

"Come on, Sawada, remember."

"I don't-"

"Try a little harder, Tsuna."

"I'm not-"

"10th, I know you can remember."

"I'm trying to tell-"

"What do you know, kora?"

"I-"

"If you don't tell us the truth we will have to arrest you."

"Herbivore what do you know?"

"NOTHING!" There was a silence. Looks of shock ran across faces. Tsuna never yelled unless it was at Reborn who was doing something ridiculous or unreasonable. "I don't remember anything after that, I swear! That's all I can remember! I blacked out after that! Why do you guys depend on me when you all where there yourselves! I'm not the only witness. I'm no-good Tsuna, a 15 year-old teenage boy who can't do a single thing right! I can't do stuff like this! I'd rather be stabbed than have to explain something I know nothing about!" Silence still followed afterward. Even the guards were still. Some of the Varia and guardians stood there with their jaws hitting the floor. Others couldn't even speak about the sudden outburst. He was right, though. They were all there and could have just as easily told the story instead of relying on no-good Tsuna. They felt ashamed of themselves; well some more than others but still. They can't rely on their boss all the time.

"Ushishishi, he finally snapped." Tsuna gave him an are-you-serious look.

"You are all under arrest for trespassing. Put your hands behind your head and do not resist. You all have the right to remain silent."

"Wha-"There were roars of refusal and argument coming from that area. It started to draw more guard's attention and they an over for back up to help the previous guards capture the rowdy group. The guards were fighting to keep them stable, but the KHR group didn't back down from this challenge. They were fighting back, and with force. It was only when a certain guard was tapped on his shoulder, swung around and stopped in his tracks for the rest to quit arguing. All of the other men withdrew their weapons and stood still when they saw what it was that made their fellow guard decease in his actions.

The KHR crew where utterly confused on why the men stopped attacking, that is until Tsuna noticed someone among them that didn't quite look like the rest.

"Hey look, someone else joined them," Tsuna whispered.

"Another guard," Gokudera questioned his dynamite at the ready.

"No, it looks like some guy. Around our age, I think, by the looks of him," Tsuna replied.

The boy was talking to the head guard, they presumed, but out of there hearing range. He then looked at the group for a solid minute before looking back at the guard. After a while, the head guard bowed at the boy and turned to his companions gesturing for them to move aside. They reluctantly did so and the boy walked towards the group. They flinched a little when he stopped in front of Tsuna. He was wearing a cloak that covered his body and most of his face. (sound familiar)

"! #$%^'[`~}" The group looked dumbfounded.

"WHAT?" They all screamed.

"?" The boy looked confused.

"Hahahahaha, we can't understand you." A look of realization spread over the boy's face.

"Oh, you're Japanese?" He said speaking the language.

"Ah. Well most of us are, but we all speak Japanese."

"I see. So, are you the trespassers?" They stiffened.

". . . well, ah, maybe? I guess? Yes?" The guards wanted to jump for joy when one of their own just went out and plain admitted it. Everyone else wanted to strangle the baseball lover for deepening their situation.

"Is that so?" He turned to the guards. "They don't look like trespassers." The guard's hearts sank. He looked back at the group and grabbed for Tsuna's hand. Yamamoto and Gokudera leapt in front of him ready to protect their boss.

"Don't worry; I just want you to follow me. They won't bother you anymore." He began walking off with Tsuna in tow and the rest of the groups curiously following. The guards' jaws dropped. They couldn't believe it. The person they were trying to protect was taking them to the direction of the house with a smile that would make anyone go blind and not caring about their feelings or consent. They all stalked off to their original posts sulking about what just happened.

The group walked up to a big house that looked like a towering giant. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. It was most defiantly huge. The boy walked over to a woman in a maid outfit and started talking. The woman walked off with a smile on her face. The boy returned to the group who were currently standing in the middle of a lobby of sorts looking like complete idiots. "You all are in a group I presume?"

"Yes we are," Reborn answered for them.

"Do you have a place to stay? I was told you all came from nowhere."

"No, we don't," Reborn answered again.

"Then would you all like to stay here or would you like to stay somewhere else?"

". . ." The room went so quiet that anyone could hear a pen drop. (from the next floor) That was the umpteenth time today wasn't it?

"Okay, we'll accept you offer," Reborn smirked. They gaped at the baby. Why is what most of them wanted to yell at him but stayed quiet regardless. The boy smiled and turned to call over another servant. She walked towards the group.

"If you would all please follow me. I will show you to your rooms." They were unsure at the most but very exhausted and didn't really care. The boy began to walk off but turned around with a smile on his face. Everyone looked confused but relaxed somehow.

"Welcome to Serrona." He turned and walked out of the room. They felt relieved and followed the maid. They all knew; it was something they had confidence in. They could trust him.

**Yay! 2****nd**** Chapter up. I'm sorry for holding out this long. My sister was hogging the computer. But she is writing her own story as well. I will try to update faster. AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO Loving-you-is-a-crime FOR BEING MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER. THANK YA DOLL! I love hearing your reviews so keep sending them in. It'll make me **_**BEYOND**_** happy. Til next chapter.**

**CIAO! CIAO! **


	3. Hold On He's WHAT!

**Okay yeah, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN THE ****LONGEST**** TIME AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT?! I TRIED UPDATING AT MY AUNT'S HOUSE AND WAS ALMOST DONE TOO EXCEPT ****THEY MOVED THE FRICKIN' COMPUTER**_** UPSTAIRES**_**LEAVING ME IN A HORRIBLE MESS OF RETYPING THE WHOLE THING!**

**I'm so very sorry for making you all wait. And no this story is not a goner, it's just getting started. I am NOT one of **_**those**_** authors that give up half way because their plot bunny went into hibernation for eternity. The story must go on! AND SO IT SHALL! HUZZAH! So please check up on this story often. I'm attempting on making the chapters longer.**

**By the way I am in the middle of making a new story that popped randomly in my head when I woke up one morning. How SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME is that?! And I'm already done with the first chapter I just have to type it. Anyway I'm keeping you from reading aren't I?**

**Well stop listening to me going on and on about my tragedies and start reading! **

**EEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJ JJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY!**

"What happened to you?"

"Ohhhhhhh." It's been a week since the KHR clique transportedto Serrona. They all were still clueless on how they got there which led to question which led to them wanting answers. Tsuna was lying on the floor groaning in pain. Wires were coming off his head. They were attached to a machine which was attached to a monitor. They were up to something for sure.

"What is going on?" the boy asked.

"Ah, Kaminika-kun. We were trying to figure how we got here."

"Irie-san, although your intentions are kind and pure, and I do respect that, it does not mean you can blow up my home." Kaminika took a look at the contraption in front of him. First the machine, then the monitor, then the wire attached to the cranium of the poor unfortunate soul. "Do not tell me let me guess."

"Well…"

"The wires placed on Tsunayoshi-san's head will gather the information required for you. Probably from his memory I presume. This will then be brought through the wires to be processed through this machine right here. It will proceed to follow up there and said information will be displayed on this monitor. Am I right so far?" Mouths were hanging open because they couldn't say how impressed (or some shocked) they are and others just looked impassive (and one looked in pian).

"Yeah, that's right on the mark. How'd you-"

"Though it malfunctioned." Kaminika picked up the fallen boy.

"What? Oh yes it looks that way."

"Maybe this is your problem?" Kaminika held up one of the many cords scattering the floor. "It is a sticky substance." He sniffed at it. "Is this caramel?"

"Caramel?" they repeated not believing what they heard.

"Appears to be so. It is all over the cords back here."

"What?" Sioichi questioned. He was confused. He had hooked up every last wire himself and never once were there any traces of . . .

Caramel.

"And here seems to be your culprit." Sioichi looked up just in time to see Kaminika hold up a very sticky and squirming cow child covered head to toe in the stuff.

"Lambo!" I-pin scolded. The boy was in deep trouble.

"What _are_ you doing back here little one?" his captor asked with a sweet smile.

"Lambo-san is eating candies." He replied gleefully. "You can't have any!"

"It is alright, I do not want any. Lambo you do realize you made your friends very angry, right?"

Lambo immediately knew he was in trouble after seeing the faces of many furious teens. (A.N.: everybody is a teen right now including the Arcobaleno though people like Squalo, Dino, Xanxus, etc. look the same. They are teens though. Same appearance, different age. Those that are still kids are I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta.)

"Lambo-sama didn't do it!" he protested struggling to get out of the iron grip he was in and run away. Kaminika wasn't pleased at the boy's reaction.

"Now Lambo, you should take responsibility for actions."

"Lambo-sama didn't do anything!"

"Your condition tells me otherwise."

"VOI BRAT, DO YOU KNOW YOU JUST RUINED OUR CHANCES OF POSSIBLY GOING BACK HOME?!" Squalo was beyond furious when finding out the machine wouldn't work because of the young Bonvio. He wasn't the only one either.

"Trash."

"You stupid cow!"

"Lambo bad!"

"Not only that Lambo, but you also put Tsunayoshi-san in danger. He could've been seriously hurt. Then what would you do?" Kaminika's voice was full of seriousness. If anything was to happened to Tsuna what would the rest of them do? Lambo became quiet for a second and looked over the recovering teen. He was still trying to pull himself together from the shock he received.

"Lambo-sama is sorry." Tsuna glanced at the child.

"It's okay Lambo, I'm not-"

"Dame-Tsuna should be more careful. Gahahahaha!" and with that he ran off taking advantage of Kaminika's confusion and causing Tsuna and Kaminika to sweatdrop.

"Typical," Tsuna sighed, "it makes me wonder how he matures 10 years later." Everyone gave a small nod.

"10 years later? What do you mean?" They froze; how could they forget that he was still standing there. Great. They kept everything about the mafia a secret and away from him.

"S-So Sioichi-kun can the machine be fixed?" Tsuna asked trying to quickly change the subject. Sioichi agreed completely.

"Y-Yeah I believe so. Right, Spanner?"

"Of course. We just need new cords to replace the caramel covered ones." he said looking over the damage.

"More cords, those are the only ones I bought."

"Then this is a problem. We can't use the machine without these cords. We need new ones." Spanner finished. Sioichi was panicking because he feared not only will they not figure out how they got here and go back home but they would also get to know the wrath of a certain home tutor if the thing didn't get fixed. Tsuna was right there with him.

"This is bad." Reborn was just as eager to go home as anyone else. Without the knowledge of how they got to this place it would make it just as difficult to get back. Fong, who was standing next to Reborn, was taking in what he heard and drew in a deep breath.

"How troublesome." He was getting a bit anxious but didn't show it.

"If it is cords you need for the machine I happen to have plenty." Kaminika stated trying to help. Tsuna and Sioichi were a bit relieved after hearing that but the rest was suspicious. What are the odds of having cords for a machine they built last night?

He told them to follow him only making them add to their suspicions. Before leaving, he asked a butler to go catch a lost cow and bring him back to them. It was awhile until they reached a door 3x bigger than Yamamoto. When they entered it was nothing less than remarkable. It was a mechanics dream in there. They had stepped into a workshop filled to the brim with tools, devices, and wire of all sorts.

"Haha, it's huge." Yamamoto queered.

"How did we miss this?" Spanner questioned.

"Well this place is humongous." Enma answered.

"What is this place?" Reborn asked the boy. Kaminika's eyes being shielded from view by the cloak he wore couldn't tell Reborn anything but the boy smiled.

"This place is my workshop. I invent and fix all sorts of things here." he answered. It was true; Kaminika did do things like that. Machines and tools and computers were his best friends when he was in the zone. He had invented and fixed many things already and it probably didn't help that he was deemed smarter than the average rocket scientist. True story.

"You invent and fix things?" Verde was curious of this boy. Not once did he show promise of being smart. Formal, elegant, and well-mannered maybe, but not intelligent.

"Yes. Would like to see one?" Verde and Reborn were intrigued by his being straight forward. Of course they wanted to see one. They gave him a nod without considering everyone else. "Please follow me then. Irie-san the cords you are looking for should be over there." Sioichi nodded and set off to search for the cords. The rest followed Kaminika to the other side of room.

Machines and inventions as far as the eye could see. There were so many that a few of them lost count. Finally they stopped at a counter that held a board of some type. It looked really simple so Verde was not impressed. Hibari stood in a corner while the rest crowded around the counter the board lied on.

"What is it?" Lessuria asked the question on all of their minds. It didn't look like it could do anything. It was just a board.

"It is a hover board." he answered enthusiastically.

"A hover board?" Dino was confused.

"Mmhmm." he hummed picking up the device and showing it to them. "Though it is more explanatory with a demonstration. Would anyone like to volunteer?" They stared at him for a good minute while the devious Reborn gave him a mischievous smirk."

"Tsuna'll do it."

"HIIEEE, REBORN! NO I WON'T, IT LOOKS DANGEROUS!"

"Are you talking back?" Reborn questioned pointing his gun at Tsuna's forehead.

"HIIEEE!"

"I assure you it is not dangerous. It has been tested and is perfectly safe."

"Who tested it?" Mammon asked curious of the answer.

"I did, of course. I would not dare put another life in danger."

"Hmm, how thoughtful of you." Fong commented and gave him a warm smile.

"Do not worry Tsunayoshi-san you do not have to ride if you do not want to."

"Thank goodness," he let out a sigh of relief, "but now I feel bad for not doing it."

"Ushishishi, I'll do it." Kaminika gave his full attention to the blonde.

"Are you positive?"

"Of course. The prince want to test it because it looks like fun."

"Prince? . . .Well if his majesty is sure." he handed him the board.

"Don't fill the fake princes' head with more air than it already has Kaminika-kun." Flan teased in his monotone voice earning him three knives to the frog hat. "Ouch, that hurt senpai."

"Then stop flapping your yap froggy."

"Now then, if you two are done, please pay attention Belphegor-san. The first thing you do is check the board for any damages, which has already been done. Secondly, the board must identify you as the rider. . ."

"Identify the rider?" Byakuran asked. That sounded strange to everyone.

"Yes, and to accomplish this please place your hand on the bottom of the board." Bel flipped the board over and did what he was told. A light scanned his hand and a compartment opened up filling the room with a computer-like voice.

"_NAME PLEASE_." It surprised some of them while the others were astonished. Bel looked at Kaminika uncertainly but Kaminika just smiled at him expectantly.

"Go on, give it your name." Bel looked back at the board.

"Belphagor." The computer let out a small beep and the compartment closed.

"Good, now the third step. Get on." he instructed and Bel put the board on the ground and stepped on. Another compartment opened, which surprised Bel, and scanned him.

"_RIDER 'BELPHEGOR' CONFIRMED_." The compartment closed again and Bel smiled.

"Ushishishi, cool."

"Now the final step. The fourth step. This is the most important step, so listen carefully." The board slowly lifted into the air hovering next to Kaminika. He smiled wider. "Enjoy the ride." and with that Bel was flying around the room with amazing speed and doing tricks that they would see in the X games. To say he was having fun was wrong. He was having a flippin' great time.

"WOOHOO!"

"That's amazing." Enma complimented. Kaminika bowed at it.

"Wonderful machinery you made." Spanner commented.

"YOU MADE THAT?!" Kaminika looked over to see Sioichi under piles of he was carrying.

"I see you found what you were looking for."

"FORGET THAT," he screeched flinging the wire from around his body across the room, "You made that thing that he's flying on?!" Kaminika frowned a little.

"It is a hover board and yes I did." He answered. Sioichi was baffled as well as Verde. Never before have they seen anything like this.

"You defied gravity's law and logic."

"Yes, it is ecofriendly as well."

"ECOFRIENDLY HE SAYS!" Sioichi was spazzing in a corner while Spanner was trying to figure out how the machine worked. Everyone else was watching Bel. Verde narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked when Kaminika was walking over to a closet rummaging with the keys in his hands.

"300."

"YOU LIE!" he yelled appalled. Not only did he know what he was asking with a few words but he refused to believe this boy was that smart. Unfortunately, this caught the group's eyes, even Bel. He landed and watched the very one-sided argument unfold with the others.

"I tell you Verde-san, I don't lie. Never have in my life and I never will. I'm sorry if the hover board is disappointing."

"IT'S NOT DISAPPOINTING, I ASSURE YOU! IT'S MARVILOUS, (A/N: LOOK OUT! It's VERDE with COMPLIMENTS!) BUT WHAT I CAN'T COMPREHEND IS THAT IT'S 300!" Verde argued.

"Trash, what are you talking about?" Xanxus ordered; he didn't like not knowing things.

"He is talking about my I.Q. count. It has been tested to be 300 since birth."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Verde was devastated. Kaminika shook his head.

"Ask me anything you wish; I am sure I am able to answer it." Verde little time to grab a pen and paper out of nowhere and write down questions. Not even a minute later he shoved the pen and paper in Kaminika's hand and stared him down behind his glasses. Kaminika looked at the paper; then Verde and smirked.

"Is this a challenge?"

". . .Answer them."

"I love challenges," his grin grew, "I am going to say beforehand 'I told you so.'" He feverishly wrote down without a second thought. Verde's jaw dropped when Kaminika gave back the paper with just as much speed as he used to give it to him and looked it over. He looked back up to see him using his keys to unlock the closet mentioned earlier.

" How'd he do, kora?"

"Correct. . .all of them, correct." He murmured loud enough that they all heard.

"Is the prideful scientist discouraged?" Mukuro teased. Verde was speechless as well Sioichi and Spanner when they looked over the questions.

"THESE AREN'T QUESTIONS! THIS IS AN HEARTATTACK ON PAPER!" Sioichi complained to the broken heap of scientist in front of him.

"Way to go Kaminika." Yamamoto congratulated the boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I have a question."

"Do ask."

"Can I have a go at the hover board, too?"

"Of course."

"I'm still riding it." Bel childishly protested.

"Do not worry," Kaminika opened the closet door revealing more of the invention, " I have extra."

"Hahaha, nice. I call the blue one."

"Stupid baseball idiot. Let me have the red one."

"VOI, I WANT THE BLUE ONE!"

"How about the light blue one?"

"THAT'LL DO!"

"I EXTREMELY WANT TO RIDE THE YELLOW ONE!"

"Colors of the rainbow huh?" Reborn was to say the least amused.

"Easiest color scheme." Kaminika stated simply. He looked up to him and smirked. "Would you like to try? There is a bright yellow hover board with your mane on it." Reborn looked down at him.

"Hmm, I just might give it a try." and strode away with all of his glory over to the mentioned board to pluck it from the closet and examine it. Kaminika shook his head in amusement. Seconds later he felt a tap on his shoulder and swiftly turned to see a brunette fumbling with his hands and a red head staring at the floor doing the same.

"Um…c-can I try? I-I KNOW I SAID I DIN'T WANT TO EARLIER, b-but…"

"Me, too?" Enma added to Tsuna's plea. Kaminika smiled at them happy from their change of mind.

"Yes, please. You can. There is no need to ask."

"We know but. . .we forgot how to get it started." Enma stated shamefully. They tried hard to remember but failed miserably. They were mad and themselves for forgetting four simple steps. Kaminika was trying hard himself to suppress a laugh.

"Okay, I get it. I will tell you again. Go and grab a board." The two sighed in relief and ran to grab and before they were all taken. When they came back, others were with them. Kaminika laughed a bit.

"All of you?"

"Haha, yeah."

"I FORGOT IT ALL TO THE EXTREME!"

"Che."

"Well none of them have any damage so on to the next step. . ."

In a matter of minutes they were joining Bel in the merriment. Surprisingly, to Kaminika, they were taking flying rather well as if they done it before. They were pulling off all types of tricks and flips. Tsuna and Enma surprised him the most. The two looked like professional surfers. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Bel, Lessuria, Squalo, and Levi were having a race to see who got to the other side of the room first. Reborn was just riding around with his hands in his pocket standing like there was nothing strange going on and Fong was riding while siting Indian style drinking a cup of fresh tea. Dino and Colonello were seeing who could pull off the best tricks until Lal joined in with Chrome quickly dominating the two. Kaminika laughed at them because they lost to girls.

It wasn't long until he felt another tap on his shoulder making him turn again to see a green board in his face. It was lowered so it showed an agitated Verde with Spanner and Sioichi behind him.

"Explain." he demanded.

"How it works?" He gave Kaminika a nod and the four of them immediately went into a conversation of the devices mechanics. Half way through they got to the topic of its hovering abilities.

". . .and that is why it flies around like that. The main reason its second name is the 'air rider'."

"Understandable, but your 'air rider' as you call it defies gravity's law completely."

"I realize that."

"Then how. . ."

"I agree with Verde, gravity's principle will have to come back into play somewhere."

"Exactly. I fail to see how you went against gravity."

"Tsunayoshi-san seems to do it every day; have you had a look at his hair?" They pondered about this before giving Tsuna a look over and recoiled back to the conversation.

"True." they chorused. Kaminika pulled out a triumphant smile.

"I rest my case."

"I still want to know." Verde pushed. The air rider's existence irritated yet exhilarated him to no end.

"Alright, I understand. The secret is gravity's law itself and air currents."

"Gravity's law. . .?" Sioichi started.

"Air currents. . .?" Spanner followed.

"WHAT!?" Verde finished but was not happy.

"It is actually quite simple if you're thinking about it." Verde began to get a headache which he never gets at all no matter what the circumstances. "Do you need me to explain it?"

"PLEASE!" Seconds later, they were fired up into the conversation filled with explanations, questions, and more arguments.

*BACK WITH THE OTHERS*

"This is really fun!" Tsuna shouted flipping around in circles with his hands in the air.

He passed by Gokudera whose eyes were sparkling seeing how his Tenth was happy and doing random stunts.

"As expected of you Tenth!"

"Hahaha go Tsuna, go."

"EXTREME SAWADA!"

"Boss is amazing."

"Of course he is! No one other than the Tenth."

"Please," Bel entered the chat, "I can top that."

"No you can't! Tenth is the best." Gokudera was furious that Bel thought he compared to his Tenth.

"Bet you I can."

"You can't!

"I can."

"No you can't!"

"I can!"

"You can what?" Tsuna and Enma floated over to the spout to see if they could settle it. Gokudera being the respectful self-proclaimed right hand-man he is wouldn't let Bel get away with dissing his Tenth. He wouldn't stand for it.

"Tenth, this loser thinks he can do better tricks than you!" Tsuna could only sweatdrop.

"Gokudera-kun, he most likely can."

"No way, Tenth. I know for a fact your better than him."

"Yeah Tsuna you could totally take him."

"See; even the baseball idiot thinks so."

"VOI, THAT BRAT CAN'T BEAT BEL IN ANYTHING IF HE TRIED!" Squalo showed up to join.

"AS IF! SAWADA WOULD LEAVE HIM IN THE DUST!" Now Ryohei.

"Tell'em turf top!" Gokudera was cheering because there were others that backed him up. Tsuna on the other hand was wondering why this whole thing started. Enma did the smart thing and kept his distance. As the conflict progressed on it started to catch everyone's, except the 4 on the ground, attention causing them to fly over.

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"HE CAN'T!"

"HE CAN!"

"HE CAN'T!"

"HE CAN!"

"Guys. . ."

"What's going on?" Reborn, naturally, was the first to arrive and the rest followed quickly behind.

"These freaks don't know talent when they see it."

"Talent isn't what I would call it."

"WHAT!"

"SHUT UP, KORA!" They became quite instantly.

"I'll ask again, what's going on?"

"They don't think that Tenth can do better tricks than him." Gokudera pointed a figure at Bel who was grinning his grin all the while.

"Ushishishi, that's because he can't."

"HE CAN, TOO!"

"HE CAN'T!"

"CAN!"

"CAN'T!"

"CAN!"

"CAN'T!"

"CAN!"

"CAN'T!"

"I BET YOU 500 YEN HE CAN!"

"Such little faith in such a little boss. 1500 yen he can't!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

"I EXTREMELY THINK SAWADA CAN BEAT HIM! 2000 YEN!"

"ONII-SAN/CHAN!"

"VOI THAT BRAT CAN'T DO CRAP! 2300!"

"Haha, my money's on Tsuna. 2400!" he slapped the money on Gokudera's board like the rest.

"Yamamoto you, too!" Tsuna was nervous.

"Maa, maa why not?"

"I'll give you a few good reasons why not!" he stated loudly.

"3000," Reborn placed his money down on the pile, "on Tsuna."

"REBORN!"

"You have to show them what you're made of."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO SHOW THEM WHAT I'M MADE OF!"

Fong, next to Reborn, tossed money on top and took a deep breath.

"4000 on Tsuna."

"COME ON NOW!" Tsuna screamed getting more nervous by the second.

"Bel can take you easily. 3500."

"4100 against Bel-senpai."

*THUNK*

"Ouch, that hurt Bel-senpai."

"Shut it froggy."

"Oooo 3700 on Bel."

"Little bro I think you can take him on. 7000."

"Show him we mean business bucking horse!" Gokudera praised.

"Not bad, you're my student after alright." Reborn smirked. As the bets continued, they got higher and Mammon was almost watering at the mouth like he just set eyes on the most delicious gourmet meal of all time. Tsuna looked as if he was about to faint right there due to the pressure, and the four on the ground were completely oblivious to what was going on above them.

"Hey, I'll hold the money and you guys start." Mammon stated and everyone seeing absolutely nothing with that handed it over making Mammon one happy person. Soon they all started the competition with Bel going first and Tsuna a nervous wreck.

Amazingly, by some miraculous slip up, Tsuna won and received pats on the back or some compliments. Bel was marking his revenge on the lucky brat while being mercilessly yelled at by Squalo and Levi.

"What'd I tell you Tenth, you're amazing."

"T-Thanks Gokudera-kun."

"That was cool Tsuna."

"EXTREME!"

"Wow Tsuna-kun. I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I, Enma-kun."

"Quit being modest Dame-Tsuna."

"Great moves, kora." As soon as that was over they continued doing their own things. Bel was still being scolded while Lessuria was on standby with Mammon who counting his money. Flan was going around in circles when he decided to mess with Lessuria.

"Hey, Lessuria-senpai. . ."

"Yes, Flan?"

"Do you think our long haired strategy captain likes yelling at people?"

"Hmm, no. I think he just likes to yell in general."

". . .is that so?"

"That's what I think." Flan then came up with an idea to relieve his boredom. He purposefully raised his voice so that Squalo could hear.

"So is it possible to say he started his yelling habit because people kept mistaking for a girl?" Squalo, as soon as hearing those words, stopped his terrorist acts against Bel and gave his full attention to Flan who was holding his hands up defensively. "Just saying."

"VOOOIIII!" Squalo began to chase Flan around with the intention to slice him in two. Flan, on the other hand, was avoiding Squalo's flying sword like his life depended on it. Which it kind of did. It got to the point to where they were heading straight towards Sioichi and the others on the ground.

*BACK TO LOVELY GROUND*

"Do you get it now?"

"So the principal of gravity is cancelled and the currents in the air take over."

"That is right. Just think of it like helium in a balloon. The air that is pushed out is the helium and the balloon or the board is being carried by the wind or air currents."

"What logic."

"I told you it was simple. Just had to think about for a second."

"Now that that is settled, let's get into reasons. Why did you make the air rider, what's its purpose, and by _God_ tell me WHY you chose that RAINBOW COLOR SCHEME?!" Verde asked with more curiosity than before. As Kaminika started to explain his motives he was so focused he failed to realize Flan, Squalo, Bel, and Lessuria heading toward them full speed.

"Strategy captain this is going to get more dangerous than it already is one way or another." Flan said in his monotone voice, he was sitting down on his board so he wouldn't fall and staying far away from Squalo.

"VOI, GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Ushishishi, such an unlucky frog."

"Oh don't hurt him too much Squ-chan!" Flan dove the nose of the board down in the foursome's direction followed closely behind by Squalo, Bel, and Lessuria.

"The color scheme is because I believed it would be easy to boards and in lighter or darker shades than the original. Though I did install something fun to change the design on the board that way it would not be boring." Kaminika told them.

"Well it _is_ easy." Spanner was giving his invention more thought.

". . .I don't know what to say." At this point Verde and Sioichi wanted to lie down and process what they've been told.

"What I want to know is what gave you the motivation to invent and fix the things sent your way. You don't see many people willing to do something like this?" Sioichi questioned.

"Ah, you see…"

"HEY LOOK OUT!" The four inventors looked up to see a giant frog hat speeding towards them with no signs of slowing down.

"Huh?"

"MOVE!"

"AHHH!" Sioichi let out a yell catching everyone's eye before ducking on the ground to avoid getting hit. That left Kaminika a fool in the open with no protection as Spanner and Verde dove for cover. Kaminika soon after realized that situation he was in and pitifully blocked himself with his arms for it was too late to move. Flan, being the quick thinker he was, maneuvered his board to the side so he flew past Kaminika and the others did the same with harsh winds following right behind them causing papers, tools, and even Kaminika's cloak to fly everywhere. The boys that took refuge watched to see if the boy got rammed into the floor only to regret it later when they saw something that they probably weren't supposed to see.

"The wind died down seconds later and sent things back into place. Of course the rest wanted to check to see if the boy was alright after the ordeal and descended from their spots. As the crew attacked Kaminika with questions about his condition and well-being, the other three were staring at him from their spots on the ground like bumbling idiots.

"I am fine, please do not worry. I am more concerned about _their_ condition." he gestured over to the three of them. "Are you all uninjured?" They murmured a phrase not loud for anyone to hear but Kaminika heard them perfectly.

"What?" Kyoko asked confused.

"Speak up! We can't hear you." Haru stated.

They locked their vision on Kaminika before standing with such speed it would give a person a seizer; then yelled at full volume.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE LONG AWAITED 3****RD**** CHAPTER. I'm so very sorry for keeping this off for so long. Reviews please. They are rewarded with a plethora of freshly baked cookies. **


	4. An Offer To A Challenge

**FRIST OF ALL, ****I am so sorry for not updating sooner. The last 2 months have been a rollercoaster ride for me. I mean hectic. For example . . . my lovable little cousin (10 years old) passed away, God rest her soul. PLUS, I was grounded from my beloved computer. Sad isn't it? Well I'm copping and I realize that even though I miss my cousin (her name is Mi'Angel) I know for a fact that sure isn't missing me.**

**Guess that's it for now. I reward you all with cake for listening to my rant and waiting ever so patiently for my update. I am right now in the middle of chapter five, and this chapter may or may not be shorter than my previous chapters. Here's hoping, enjoy!**

__"WHAT THE CRAP!" Verde was NOT happy. He was bested by a girl. A GIRL! A FREAKIN' FEMALE! While everyone was utterly stunned, Verde was seething anger and glaring at the girl with pure hatred. To THINK he was beginning to like him. Tsuna, amazingly, was the first to bounce back to earth.

"I'm sorry…wha?" His question brought everyone else back, surprising. Reborn wasn't about to take that as his question, though. So he did what any other good tutor would do; hit him upside the head which was now much easier to reach since he and the rest of the Arcobaleno were in their adult forms.

"Hmm," Kaminika was confused, "I sure hope so, unless my gender changed recently without my knowing." She had been a girl this hold time. How did they not know? Verde only seethed more anger and glared harder in her direction. Spanner, Sioichi and the rest only stared and the two slack jawed from the discovery. Kaminika, still confused, stared clueless at Verde, Sioichi, and Spanner wandering why they were so shocked.

"Take it off." Verde demanded still staring her down. Kaminika was slightly taken aback from the harsh tone he was using with her and by what he suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Take. Off. The. Cloak." Kaminika seemed to relax in realization, but let out a sigh nonetheless. They all watched as the girl carefully undid the tie and button letting her cloak slide off her shoulders showing a teenage girl underneath. She gently folded the clothing and placed it over her arm only to cross her arms in front of her seconds later. There were a few gasps and hands covering mouths but all stared taking in the sight.

Kaminika was in fact a girl and had the figure to prove so. Her appearance consisted of a dark purple and black long-sleeved shirt with a dog collar and cat bell covering her neck. Black pants hung from her waist down with purple and dark grey shoes. She also wore fingerless black gloves to complete her style. Her hair, believe it or not, was a light purple tied up into a ponytail that reached the end of her hairline on her neck and had a piece that covered her left eye. Speaking of eyes, hers were a deep purple that were looking at the three geniuses in a calm manner. Her skin was about as tan as Yamamoto's and just as smooth. All in all she was a pretty girl. Some guys had to do a double take because of the unreal transformation. Her curves were now visible instead of being hidden under her black cloak. No wonder that thought she was a guy.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked a little concerned for their wellbeing. Again they were stunned. The voice at least should have told them she was a girl. Not that it was high pitched or anything, it was, well, feminine. Luckily they came back down to earth again.

"No, nothing at all is wrong." Reborn answered but quickly walked over, passed her, and grabbed Verde by the arm dragging him out the door all while Verde was still glaring daggers at Kaminika. "Excuse us." She only gave a nod and the rest followed Reborn and a glaring Verde out of the room. With a slam of the door, the room was free of all but one inhabitant; they had left her to clean up their mess.

*ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE RAINBOW (get it)*

"He's a girl." Verde hissed. This guy really wanted to shoot something and that's not even his department.

"Your point is?" Reborn was getting frustrated with the prideful scientist. He had it up to his fedora with Verde's complaints and frankly he didn't know why he was complaining at all. He was a she; so what? If anything it made their trip here a heck of a lot more interesting.

"What's my point? WHAT'S MY POINT?! MY POINT IS HE. . .SHE. . . IT LIED TO ALL OF US AFTER IT _JUST_ SAID IT DOSEN'T LIE. WHAT ELSE COULD HE. . .SHE. . .IT BE HIDING?" Verde screeched at Reborn for even putting Kaminika's 'lying streak' up to question. Verde was beginning to think something was wrong with staying at this house (more like mansion). Reborn thought otherwise.

"As far as I know, she never said that she _wasn't_ a girl." Reborn retorted making Verde stop his rant. "And she wasn't hiding it, we just never noticed." he continued watching the teen attempt to stare him down.

"I agree with Reborn," Fong joined getting a few nods from others, "besides," he continued slightly opening the door to show Kaminika cleaning up their mess, "she has been very nice to us considering that we are a plethora of strangers that just showed up out of nowhere on her front porch."

"And as I said before, we just assumed she was a he."

"When, in fact, he was a she, kora." Colonello helped.

"Kufufu, we have no one to blame but ourselves for this misunderstanding." Mukuro added.

"B-but still…" Verde pressed attempting but failing to get them to see that there was something wrong with her.

"But still, what?" Tsuna intervened shocking a few of them including Verde. "She hasn't done anything bad to us. Why should we be suspicious of her now?" The statement received a couple gestures of agreement including a smirk from Reborn. "Besides, if there was something wrong with her some of us would've sensed it, right?" there were more nods. Tsuna was right, everyone here knew that he could've sensed danger with his Hyper Intuition plus most of them have had their senses sharpened to pick up on things like this. They all looked back to find Kaminika picking up the last of the mess.

"I'm not saying I just noticed this," Byakuran spoke up gaining everyone's attention, "but I do feel something strange about her."

"Ah ha! See?!"

"Hold on. I said something strange, not bad." Byakuran clarified.

"I thought it was just me." Tsuna piped up. Reborn was starting to take more interest in their stay here.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. It's not bad, but it's not good either. Something different." Tsuna brought out a rare thinking pose and started to decipher what the feeling was whilst the rest tried to convince Verde Kaminika was not, in any way, a threat to them.

"Did she attack us?"

"N-no."

"Did she purposefully hurt us?"

"No."

"Did she attempt to kill us?"

"NO!"

"That's right. In actuality she saved us from _being_ killed."

". . ." Verde was speechless. They were all sticking up for a stranger they met a week ago. He took a peak back through the door to see her fastening the string from her cloak around her neck. If she had that thing on they could never see the upper part of her head nor could they see the rest of her body. Not even her shoes were visible just the lower part of her face, kind of like Mammon. Wonderful.

Verde still wasn't convinced though. Lal was seriously on the verge of slapping him to oblivion but Dino intervened before it could happen.

"How about we test her then. Would that make you feel better?" he asked the disturbed scientist. Verde thought about it for a moment, grinning as the motion sunk in his head.

"What a great idea." His evil grin grew more making Dino wish he kept his big mouth shut.

"Will that make you feel better? If we test her?" Enma asked. He was against the idea the second it came out of Dino's mouth. Verde gave a nod and, before anyone could stop him, burst through the doors making his way towards the girl who turned her head to find out what the noise was about. Her answers were given to her when she saw Verde approaching her at an alarming rate.

"Welcome back."

"Quiet, I have a question to ask." Verde ignored her petty greeting. She sat there for a second until turning her body to face him fully and silently waited. Verde took this as permission (not like he cared if he got any or not) to ask his question.

"Would you be willing to go through a few tests for me?" Kaminika froze at the question for a minute not failing to grab the attention from the onlookers.

"I-it depends." She stuttered catching the said onlookers off guard and making Verde's grin even wider.

"Worry not they're simple tests, it's not like I'm sticking wires in you."

"Oh." She loosened when he explained, though they weren't sure why she went stiff in the first place.

"Are there a number or is it just a fairly large test?" She asked in a more-calm manner.

"There are three tests I want you to go through. We already know you're smart so there's no need for an intelligence test. The other three, however, are required. Challenges if you will." Verde went on. Kaminika's ears perked up at the word 'challenge'. There was something about challenges that she just loved with a passion and she never backed down from one. She never lost one either; how about that. What are the odds?

"Very well. They are?"

"Strength, speed/agility, and accuracy," Verde, seeing that he still had her attention, continued on by pointing at three particular on lookers, "and they will be the ones to test you. The COUMBSIN monkey wearing the army arrangement will do strength, the ninja in red will do speed/agility, and the playboy with the hat will test your accuracy." he gladly finished, proud of decision.

"Hey, we didn't agree to this, kora!" Colonello shouted from his spot with the others in disapproval. "And who are you to call me a monkey, lab rat?!"

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Reborn felt too lazy to even waste time on Verde's absurd idea. Fong didn't like it either.

"I really don't like where this going." Tsuna cut in.

"Don't worry Tenth, she's only a girl they can't do much." Gokudera tried to comfort his boss to no avail.

"Alright." The comment about girls set her off though she stayed calm. Gokudera only snorted and Verde was excited that she accepted. Looks like they didn't have a choice now. "I look forward to it." The three Arcobaleno could only shake their heads at Verde, who in the meantime was cackling on the inside. Tsuna, Enma, and select others where a bit surprised she said yes. That surprise was quickly turned to fear and worry.

Kaminika approached the three and bowed politely. "Please do not hold back for my sake, go all out." She lifted and met their eyes. Her head shifted a little so that they saw a part of her face. She smiled wider and made sure that she had made eye contact with them. Part of her face was still covered but they could see one of her eyes. "You just might be surprised." With that said she walked back to her spot and the three of them felt a ting of excitement flow up their spines, though they all thought that her eye changed color.

"**Mistress!**" Kaminika turned to find a familiar woman in the doorway next to the KHR group.

"**Mary. Is there something wrong?**" she asked, concern filled her voice.

"**Far from it! He called and said he would be home no later than 5:30 this afternoon.**" Mary blurted excited for the arrival of a certain person.

"**Ah, really?! We must prepare then. Ask the chefs to make a 5 star meal and, whenever you can get to it, make sure the dining room is spotless, please.**"

"**We'll get it done within the hour. It's 3:15 right now.**"

"**Perfect, thank you.**"

"**Yes, mistress.**" Those who were watching this were thoroughly confused because they were speaking in a different language. Kaminika noticed this so before Mary left…

"**Ah, Mary wait a moment.**" As she approached her she brought Verde along with her. "My apologies everyone, this is Mary. She works as a maid and caretaker here; she has taken very good care of me. She is also one of the few people that are bilingual. If you ever need help or any information and I am not around please do not hesitate to ask her." Kaminika explained and Mary slightly bowed.

"I'll tell you anything you need to know." After introductions, Mary set off to do what she was told and Kaminika made her way to her room asking for the three Arcobaleno to come to get her when they were ready, leaving everyone else to go flying once again. Colonello, Reborn, and Fong went to plan their tests.

*ONE FABULOUS HOUR OF PLANING LATER*

Reborn was in a chair leaning against the wall; his legs crossed in a manly way. The fedora on his head shadowing his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. All in all he looked like he was taking a nap.

"You two done yet?" he asked. Reborn was finished planning his test exactly 53 minutes and 37 seconds before Fong and Colonello. Fong was just finishing while Colonello was still pulling out ideas.

"How about I have her lift some weights?" he asked getting a frustrated groan from Reborn.

"Colonello she said not to hold back didn't she? Do a one-on-one match or something." He advised getting tired of the rain Arcobaleno.

"Well I want to test her not unintentionally hurt her or scar her for life." he barked back.

"That's a big word you used Colonello. I'm slightly impressed."

"Shut up, Reborn I'm trying to think!"

"Another impossibility coming to reality. Keep this up and you could write a book about yourself."

"Quiet!" Colonello shot back, getting fed up with Reborn's teasing.

"*sigh* You two…Well in any case, I'm finished planning so I'll go fetch her for her first test." Fong claimed standing up from his seat and walking toward the door.

"Hold on, who said you're going first." Reborn objected. Fong turned to face Reborn with a look that said 'Really?'

"I don't see you making an effort to move." Fong retaliated.

"Touché." Reborn said turning his attention back to the table in front of him. Colonello, though, was not helping at all.

"Wait a minute! Didn't she say for us to come and get her when we're done?" he panicked.

"She did." Fong clarified.

"Then why are-."

"You take too long." The two said in unison.

"Now hold it!"

"No." At this point Fong and Reborn were walking out of the room.

"Don't ignore me, kora!"

"Too late," and they were out the door leaving Colonello all by his lonesome.

"Hey!" making him jump from his seat running after them. "Wait! I'm done! I'm done! I'm coming, kora!"

*APPROXIMATELY 5 MINUTES LATER*

"We."

"Are."

"Lost." The boys who had previously left for the owner of the house's room were now in a bind. They were lost. Poor boys.

"I _told_ you to ask that maid for directions three turns and a couple stairwells back Mr. Know-It-All." Colonello spat at Reborn who supposedly had become the leader of the pack. Reborn had been a bit too stubborn in asking for directions and now learning to regret it though he refuses to admit it. His pride is on the line and the last thing he wanted was that shrewd rain Arcobaleno to get the satisfaction of being right. So right at this moment he had a big tick mark on the side of his head.

"Colonello, please," Fong interrupted his rant, "he probably _thought_ he knew where he was going."

"Fong…"

"Yes?"

"Not helping."

"I realize this." Reborn's tick mark grew three times that day...

"I told you. You're terrible with directions."

…and then some. Thus a full blow argument was born with words that would crumble a person's ego and stab a man's pride.

"Is there a problem here?" a soft voice from behind rang in their ears making them stop their actions. Slowly turning their heads, their eyes met with a black cloak. "Are you all well?"

"Kaminika-san?" The girl gave Fong a smile for he was confused from where she appeared.

"Where did you come from?"

"From there," she said pointing at the door behind her before turning back to him, "You_ are_ standing outside of my bedroom door." Colonello suddenly hit the floor in tears and disbelief with Reborn towering over him. A smug grin graced his lips and an air full of victory surrounded him. Under the shadow of his fedora, Colonello could tell Reborn was giving him a look that _screamed_ 'Now what sukkah''.

"Were you all, by any chance, lost?" the girl asked. Colonello was quick to answer, but just as he opened his mouth Reborn swiftly kicked him in his gut all while giving Kaminika the most charming he could muster.

"Of course not." Reborn lied while Colonello was gasping for air.

"Lair…" he managed to wheeze out being granted yet another boot to the head this time. The poor rain cried out in agony. Reborn still kept up his charming smile plastered all over his face.

"Really…?" the girl said a bit dazed. Fong sighed at the two's childish antics. Turning his attention back to the dazed girl, Fong proceeded to get everyone back on track since the two troublemakers forgot why they were there in the first place.

"Kaminika-chan, we have finished preparing and are ready to test you when you deem ready."

"Is that so? Wonderful, I just finished preparing myself. When do we begin?"

"If you have an open space large enough for our tests, we can begin immediately."

"Hmm…I have one space in mind."

"Oh?"

"The back yard past the gardens is fairly large."

"Perfect. Then we will start when everyone is gathered."

"Very well. I will have a maid show you the way once you all have gathered."

"Xie Xie." Fong bowed in thanks and Kaminika was slightly baffled in the change of language but caught on.

"Huanying nin." Fong was surprised she knew how to speak his native tongue and quickly stood up and stared at her for few seconds while she smiled back.

"Well let's go Fong, I think we've all waited long enough."

". . ." They soon walked back in the direction in which they came or in Colonello's case limped. Kaminika watched their figures fade into nothing then turned to walk towards her next destination.

"Once Reborn, Fong, and Colonello got back to the workshop they called everyone together and told them how everything was going to go down.

"Now we just have to wait for the guide Kaminika-chan told us about."

"You mean the maid?" Tsuna questioned.

"No Dame-Tsuna your mom." Reborn spat out.

"HEY! I'll take you making fun of me but when you insult my _mom_…it's on you sanity challenged freak!"

"*Gasp*" Everyone took a slight step back.

"You want to repeat that, brat?" The hit man questioned pointing his trusty gun at his student's head itching to pull the trigger.

"SURE! Don't. Insult. My. Mother! Ya Spartan sadistic psycho!"

"Oh it's on cream puff!"

"Bring it!" Both charged each other without thinking about anyone else. Even though Reborn had a gun, he chucked to the side planning to use his fists. Tsuna also knew he was out-matched but when someone makes fun of his mom, no, his family…Boy it's on like DONKEY KONG! No Hyper Dying Will Mode needed. Luckily, Colonello had enough sense to stop the battle before it begun. Taking all chances, he swiftly placed himself in between the two before they collided.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait! Time out, kora!" It took all of his strength to push them away from each other. "Seriously, kora?" he breathed out attempting to catch his breath. "Where is that maid, kora? I can't take much more of this." As if on time with his question a maid, more specifically Mary, slipped into the room.

"I'm sorry for the wait everyone." She bowed politely.

"THERE SHE IS! Right on cue." Colonello called, briskly speed-walking towards her. "Tell me you're going to takes us to Kaminika-chan now." he pleaded; anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"Yes. Please follow me." She began to walk off towing Colonello with her, Tsuna and Reborn sparking lightning between their eyes behind him, and everyone trudging along keeping their distance from tutor and student.

Throughout the walk, Colonello asked Mary questions. Simple ones like how she became a maid at the house, did she like her job, and how long she was there for.

"How old are you, kora?" Just then, Lal ran up from the back and socked him one upside the head causing him to topple over in a crumpled heap.

"You don't ask a woman that! You _NEVER_ ask a woman that!"

"Sorry. My bad. Forget I asked." Mary only smiled with sympathy and helped him off the ground.

"It's fine, I'm not shy about my age like most woman. I'm 47."

"Really? I thought you were 30." Colonello weakly called out.

"Thank you but that isn't so."

"How long did you say you worked here?"

"Eight-teen years. I worked here before the mistress was born."

"When was she born?" Lal asked ever so casually.

"Hmm. She is around all of your ages; she is a teenager after all."

"Oh really?" Skull questioned.

"Hey I've seemed to notice it's been a week and I haven't seen Kaminika-chan's parents around. Do they work abroad or something? I'd love to meet them." Kyoko stated. Mary paused a little almost barely noticeable. It took a minute for her to answer.

"No."

"Oh, they don't?"

"That's correct."

"Then where are they? What _do_ they do?" she asked again, more interested than before. Somehow everyone started unconsciously listening intently for the answer, but before Mary could answer there was a shout.

"Gyahaa!"

"!"

"Haha, looks like we're here." Yamamoto pointed over to an open area where Kaminika stood with a familiar looking cow child in her arms.

"Calm down Lambo-kun." Kaminika scolded softly but to no avail.

"No way; Lambo-sama is too great to follow orders!"

"Lambo!" said child turned his head finding a flabbergasted Tsuna sprinting towards him. "Where have you been?!"

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-san you are here and with the rest I see."

"Sorry for the trouble Kaminika-ku- I mean chan!" Tsuna spluttered out. She just shook her head.

"No trouble at all, and you can drop the chan or kun. They are not necessary for me.

"O-Okay." Just then, an arm flung around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yo, what's up? You excited?" the baseball star asked.

"Very much so."

"Cool."

"Hey baseball idiot! Don't sling your arm around the 10th like that! Show some respect!" Gokudera growled.

"Ushishishi. That wuss doesn't deserve respect."

"What'd you say sheepdog?!"

"You heard me loud and clear mop bucket." While those two where at it, Lambo asked Tsuna for candy, Yamamoto was laughing his care free laugh, Tsuna tried to stop the upcoming fight, and everyone else filed in accordingly; crowding around them. Kaminika, beginning to feel uncomfortable in the newly form crowd, took a few steps back. Tsuna, Reborn and Hibari noticed this and were about to comment but thought better of it. The area was soon filled with chatter and liveliness until an impatient Verde grew tired of waiting. Unfortunately for him, Kaminika was talking to Mary.

"Thank you again for escorting them here."

"Anything for you at any time mistress." and she dismissed herself. When she left Verde was beyond enthusiastic.

"Finally! Let's get on with this already." Reborn, Colonello and Fong gave a nod and turned to the girl.

"Alright, are you ready for your challenges?" Fong questioned.

"Yes."

"Well then let's-"

"Oh, please not here. I had a different place in mind." she panicked. The group was confused. This wasn't the tests were being held. "It is this way; follow me." She opened the clear doors behind her and proceeded outside, everyone following. The sight that greeted them was stunning. Left and right were flowers in their field of view.

"A garden?" Lessuria pondered taking in the beautiful sight.

"Mmhmm."

"It's so beautiful." Kyoko praised.

"Thank you."

"The gardeners take very good care of it." Haru added.

"You are close."

"Hmm?"

"This is my garden. Only I take care of it. It is my responsibility. These are special flowers to me."

"Wow, all by yourself? That's amazing." Enma praised.

"Thank you very much. Come, our destination is this way. Fill free to sight see but stay close. Any of you could easily get lost if you do not know your way." They nodded to show understanding and continued on.

The trip was consisted of 'oo's' and 'ah's'. Many questions were asked and answered and it wasn't long until they reached their designated area.

"It's so spacious!" Tsuna awed.

"It is much better than in the house." Kaminika replied.

"So it is." Fong said. Kaminika turned serious seconds later and shifted to her three testers.

"Which of my tests shall be first?" Verde silently cheered at the question.

"Now wait a minute, I have my test ready for you but I can't speak for the others on whether they have obstacles they need to set up or not." Fong informed her and Colonello's hand shot up.

"I do, I have obstacles."

"Oh, COME! ON!" Verde shouted, veins popping up all over his face.

"Calm down drama queen. It won't take long to do."

*10 WHOLE MINUTES LATER*

"Done!" Colonello said smiling really wide; proud of his work.

"About time. Can we just move on?" Verde sighed.

"Yep."

"Good! I took the initiative and decided on a way to choose what event would go first." the scientist spoke aloud.

"Knowing him it'll probably be some new device he came up with." Tsuna whispered behind him receiving many nods. To their dumbfoundment, Verde snatched Reborn's fedora and pulled out three colored strips. He placed the strips in the hat and held it out to Kaminika causing Tsuna and the rest to sweatdrop.

"Then again…"

"Even a scientist like him can be simple-minded, kora." Colonello commented dryly.

"Pick a strip. Don't look." The green haired man instructed ignoring the group and focusing on the teen in front of him. The girl placed her hand in the hat and turned her head the opposite direction. She pulled out a balled fist and Verde tossed the hat over his shoulder much to Reborn's protest.

"Get over it," Verde shouted over his shoulder, "let's see which one you have." Slowly her hand opened up revealing a red card. By now Verde was grinning like an idiot and Kaminika looked at the card thoughtfully.

"This is not a bad thing is it?" she asked. The eager scientist chuckled at her confusion.

"No, it means your challenger for your first test is Fong." Fong stepped forward; a warm smile apparent on his face. "What the challenger must do is state what the challenge is and what the testee must do to pass. Short and simple." Verde instructed and backed up towards the others. The two nodded and faced each other. "First tester: Fong."

"My rules are simple, you must catch me whilst dodging my attacks within the time limit." he explained.

"Fair enough. I accept." Kaminika replied.

"I find it in order to warn you that I won't hold back like told." he stated bowing and striking a fighting pose.

"I would not have it any other way." she commented back also bowing.

"The test of Speed/Agility is set. You may begin when ready." Verde boomed.

"Go Fong! Show her the power of the Arcobaleno!"

"FIGHT TO THE EXTREME, KAMINIKA!"

"Onii-san, why are you cheering for her?" Tsuna asked the boxer.

"SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE COULD USE SOME EXTREME ENCOURAGEMENT!"

"Oh…F-FIGHT KAMINIKA!"

"ATTA BOY SAWADA!"

"BET THAT GIRL!" Gokudera screeched.

"5000 yen on Nika-chan." Byakuran blurted out.

"Pft, 7000 on Chinese boy." Squalo threw down said amount.

"THAT AGAIN?!" Tsuna screamed. The betting continued.

"Looks like thing are becoming lively." Kaminika observed.

"Agreed."

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready. You have a time limit of five minutes."

Without warning, Fong launched himself towards the girl planning to land a blow. At the last second she stepped aside as he rushed past her. Not slowing down a bit, Fong turned around and quickly rushed her again. Kaminika's back was still facing him but, just like before, she stepped to the side as he ran past. This time he kept running forward turning his head back.

"Come catch me." The girl watched him speed off into the forest. A smile on her face, she ran after him.

"Let the chase begin." The others watched as they disappeared in the forest leaving them behind.

"Hey!"

"How're we supposed to see how the match ends?"

"Fear not everyone, I've prepared for this. In the 10 minutes that Colonello used to set up for his test, I placed mini cameras up all over that forest and I have the monitor right here." Verde pulled out a small box-like monitor before throwing it near open space. It grew 10 times its original size so everyone could see. He then pulled out a remote and pressed a green button making the screen come to life. The screen started to show an old Frankenstein movie. The group gave the scientist questionable looks making him laugh nervously.

"Wrong channel." Pressing another button, the screen changed to the Opera Show. "Wrong channel." He did the same thing again and ended up on America's Best Top Model. "WRONG CHANNEL!" By now there were a few snickers pointed in his direction. He clicked the button again and it showed huge trees standing tall. "At last."

"What's that?" Dino asked pointing at the monitor having everyone focus on the screen as a red blur passed by. Verde zoomed in showing the red blur to be Fong.

"It's Fong."

"And that girl is nowhere in sight."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Reborn interrupted, because just as he said it a black figure ran by making Verde do a double-take.

"S-She's keeping up with Fong?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"Who knew?"

"Looks like Verde isn't the only one surprised."

*WITH FONG AND KAMINIKA*

Fong was jumping from tree branch to tree branch making distance between him and Kaminika. It wasn't long until he heard rustling from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find said girl on the forest floor running right behind him.

"Well how about that? This won't be as boring as I thought." He picked up his pace not going unnoticed by the girl below him. She also picked up her pace to stay in time with the cursed boy.

"Stay with me Kaminika-san." Though saying that, Fong let out a flurry of attacks. Kaminika easily dodged them but lost track of Fong. She stood there for a good 30 seconds before making a hard right and running again.

*WITH THE OTHERS*

"Nice one, Fong." Lal commented.

"Left her in the dust, literally." Mukuro teased.

"What's she doing, byon?" They all turned to the screen to see Kaminika standing there. She moved seconds later in the right direction.

"Hey, isn't that the same way Fong went?" Skull questioned. Jaws were agape; not all but some.

"Yep."

*BACK WITH THE OTHER TWO*

Fong was back to running away for the girl thinking he was ahead. He heard more rustling from behind and unfortunately, yet again, she was gaining on him.

"She's tougher than she looks." Fong took a look at the watch on wrist that he previously put on before the match. "Two minutes remain!" he yelled back. The unusually silent girl took this time to speed up even more. Fong was caught off guard but stayed calm. He took the next minute to think up a plan. When he got one he realized that there was only one minute left on the clock and that was all he needed. The storm quickly made a turn left heading back to the open space where the others waited.

*WITH THE OTHERS*

"He turned again. He's heading back." Skull pointed out.

"There's only a minute left, what's he thinking?" Lal barked.

"I think he has a plan." Reborn stated almost surely. Only seconds after Reborn said that, Fong burst through the trees landing on the opposite side of the field with the purple haired female nanoseconds behind.

Only 30 seconds remained and the two were at a stand-off. Fong had decided to end the battle now while there was still time left. The onlookers watched intensely as the time ticked by. The storm took a quick glance away from the girl and towards the timer. Just 13 seconds left.

'It's now or never.' he thought striking a pose for his most deadliest and dangerous attack. The girl across from him became puzzled on what he was doing, then it clicked.

'He's attacking.' She took a look at the clock. 'Seven seconds left. I have to move.' But before a centimeter was within her grasp, he attacked.

"Bakuryuu Enbu!"

Wide-eyed, she watched as the dragon sped towards her with a loud screech, pure energy that felt like fire rushed around her and engulfed her completely. Gasps were heard from among the onlookers.

Once the smoke cleared there was nothing left which sent Fong in a frenzy of panic. Looking around he franticly searched for remains. He may have used his ultimate attack but he made sure that it wouldn't do much damage. His attack may have scorched her, maybe but incinerate her? Not in a million years. All the searching made him completely unaware on what was happening everywhere except in front of him. By the time he felt a presence behind him, it was too late.

The next three seconds went by in slow motion for everyone. Two out-stretched arms shot out from behind Fong and ever so slowly wrapped around his torso and waist. His eyes practically bulged out of his sockets from the surprise. He was equally surprised when he turned his head to see a BLACK HOODED CLOAK draping over the arms it carried. It was what she said that made him almost collapse.

"I win." It was then he realized that the FREAKING TIMER DIDN'T GO OFF!

*BUZZZZ*

Silence. As Kaminika let go of the stunned boy, she turned to the speechless crew.

"So? How did I do?" The only sound that managed to escape from the area were the birds chirping, the wind blowing, and the dropping of Verde's remote.


	5. New Year Resolution

**HELLO EVERYBODY! IT'S ME! Sorry that my chapter 5 isn't up yet BUT to make it up to you all I'm going to do a special for the New Year. My chapter 5 WILL be up soon I promise. Enjoy!**

*SPOTLIGHT*

"#*^#!%&( ^$#%^%$^**%."

"Uh Kaminika-san, I don't think they can understand you."

"Huh? Oh that is right! Forgive me everyone. What is previously said was 'Hello Everyone!'."

"Che, how stupid are women anyway!" Our favorite sliverette asked.

"Not as stupid as you think Tako-head!" Kaminika said a smile still plastered on her face. Gokudera's face lit up in a brilliant shade of red before stuttering like a buffoon.

"S-SH-SHUT UP!" By now the room was filled with laughter. Some trying to hide it, some were doing it out loud, and some just smirking because they were too cool to laugh.

"Anyway, today we are doing something a little different. You all are probably wondering why it is really dark behind me. LIGHTS!"

*CLICK*

The cast of KHR were placed in rows of seats. There was applause and screaming in the background while the cast laughed, waved, or scowled. The cast, of course, consisted of: Tsuna and his guardians, Arcobelano, Enma, and Varia.

"Mukuro-san if you please."

"Kufufufu." With a wave of his hand a huge, no to flashy sign appeared above their heads.

"Welcome to our 'New Year's Resolution Interview!'."

*APPLAUSE*

"We ask that our cast helps us by having the show go as smoothly as possible."

"YES!"

"Then without further ado let us get started!"

"OKAY!"

*2 MINUTES LATER*

"Okay before the show we had each one of our cast members do a video of their New Year's resolution."

"Yeah, and it was an extreme waste of time." Gokudera spat.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, making those not prepared to cover their ears. Kaminika, who ignored him, continued on. Everyone had a whiteboard in their lap.

"As the videos play I have asked that that person would kindly write down why they made that resolution. First, we will, of course, start with the ever so kind Tsunayoshi Sawada-san." The lights dimmed and a screen appeared with the almost always nervous brunette on it.

"My New Year's resolution? That would have to be…hopefully to become a more reliable person for my friends." The video paused with Tsuna rubbing the back of his head with an open-mouth smile.

*AWW*

"How nice for you Tsunayoshi-san, why did you make that your resolution for the New Year?" Tsuna turned his whiteboard over.

"Well I'm always being called No-good by many, many, many people and I just want it all to stop and have people rely on me instead of vice versa." He stated sheepishly.

"That was beautiful Tenth." Gokudera was near tears.

"I agree, good luck Tsunayoshi-san."

"Yes, Thank you."

"You are very welcome, next we will have the shy but friendly Enma Cozart." The lights dimmed and the screen showed a blushing Enma.

"I think my New Year's resolution would be to become stronger for my friends and family. I want to protect them like they do me."

*AWW*

"That is just sweet Enma-san. Your reasons?" Enma flipped his whiteboard over and pointed to it.

"I'm constantly being protected by them, I think it's my turn to do something for them."

"I hope all goes well for you." Kaminika said kindly and Enma nodded back in response. "Moving on we have Uni."

"I would like to deepen my relationship with all of my friends while I have the chance. Enjoy life while it lasts, right?"

"That's so true, Uni?"

"My friends re important to me I don't want to lose them."

"Good luck! Finally from our leader division is Xanxus-san."

"…"

"Excuse me Xanxus-san but what is your New Year's resolution?"

"…Scum. I'm filling the store room to the brim with my booze and don't any of you trash dare touch them." When the video stopped everyone who wasn't Varia, Hibari, or Reborn comically sweat dropped.

"Uh-huh and why is that?"

"…"

"Xanxus-san?"

"Scum." Kaminika sweat dropped again.

"Figures he wouldn't cooperate." Tsuna mumbled.

"A-ah well that is it for our leaders. Let us give them a round of applause."

*APPLAUSE*

"Where did I put it?" Kaminika said aloud to no one in particular.

"I think you left it back stage on the table with the doughnuts and sushi." Skull said like it was obvious on what she was talking about.

"Oh, you are right, thank you Skull-san. I will be right back." Kaminika stated while running back stage. In the meantime, everyone else was giving Skull dirty looks and threatening glares for being the only one to know what she was talking about and leaving them in the dust. Back stage, Kaminika was too focused on looking for what she left that she didn't hear the blood curdling screams coming from the stage.

"There it is!" With that she headed back to the stage with a cheerful smile. "Okay, I have the…SKULL-SAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Skull was a bloodied mess with thousands of cuts and bruises. His right eye blackened and his left cheek swollen and what looked like a sprained ankle.

"Oh…nothing much."

"MY FOOT!" Everyone else around Skull was looking like angles and they didn't notice the stuntman's condition let alone care about it. While Kaminika was fretting over Skull the rest continued to glare at him muttering stuff along the lines of "I should have hit him harder" or "They weren't kidding when they said he's immortal".

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Oh yeah, just fine don't worry about me."

"If you are sure, I am sorry for the interruption everyone. I had to go back and get my spinning wheel." The cloaked girl said while holding said wheel up in the air then pinning it on the board behind her. "While I do not know why these certain people were addressed to these certain colors, I do know that things will get done a lot easier and faster." Kaminika said taking a good look at the color wheel. Reborn smirked and Tsuna had a nervous smile on his face while sweating buckets.

"Moving on, time to spin the wheel." The girl grabbed the handle and gave it a spin. Once doing that Enma and Tsuna looked at each other, nodded and said:

"WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? RED, YELLOW, GREEN, BLUE, INDIGO, OR PURPLE? WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? LET'S TAKE A LOOK, OKAY?"

They sang, and very loudly for that matter. By the time they stopped singing the wheel stopped and everyone was staring at them. Kaminika let out a small giggle and Yamamoto laughed right along with her.

"That was cute you two, very nice!" she said.

"Thank you!" they said in unison and stuck out their tongues to the others like two-year-olds.

"Now who did the wheel land on?" Taking a look she smiled. "It landed on the color red! Hayato-san, Fong-san, and Belphegor-san it is your turn."

"Che, my New Year's resolution? Of course it's going to continue to be the Tenth's right hand man!"

"Mine would have to be going through special training. I hope it goes well."

"Ushishishi, the prince's New Year's resolution is obvious. I'm going to continue being a prince and do what I want."

"Well that was interesting, what about your answers fellas?"

"I could be of so much use as the Tenth's right hand."

"What are you the right hand man of Hayato-san?" Kaminika asked and everyone stiffened.

"None of your business."

"I understand, Fong-san."

"There are certain obstacles that I want to overcome."

"Right and Belphegor-san."

"It's because I'm a prince."

"Makes sense. Okay wheel spinning time!" this time most everyone joined in on the song.

"WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? RED, YELLOW, GREEN, BLUE, INDIGO, OR PURPLE? WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? LET'S TAKE A LOOK, OKAY?"

"And the color is…yellow! Ryohei-san, Reborn-san, and Lessuria-san!"

"MY EXTREME RESOLUTION IS TO BE MORE EXTREME THAN THIS YEAR AND GET SAWADA TO JION THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Hmm, I need to train my dame students more they need work.*insert evil smirk here*"

"OOOHHHHH I want to get to know Signora Kaminika more."

"How lovely, fellas?"

"EXTREME! SAWADA I WILL GET YOU TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"I did not know you were in the boxing club Ryohei-san."

"IT'S EXTREME!"

"I am a boxing fan myself."

"THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW EXTREME IT IS!"

"It is pretty extreme but we must continue."

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant. A hit man like me is faithful 1000%. Caos Reborn."

"COULD YOU BE LESS FAITHFUL?! LIKE 0%?! THAT WOULD DO MY HEART A WHLE LOT OF GOOD!" Tsuna screeched.

"1000%."

"You do not find any like him often." Kaminika complimented the hit man.

"I'll say." Tsuna said.

"Kaminika seems like a fun person. I would like to get to do lots of fun things together."

"I would too." The girl clutched the handle and spun the colorful wheel again.

"WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? RED, YELLOW, GREEN, BLUE, INDIGO, OR PURPLE? WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? LET'S TAKE A LOOK, OKAY?"

"Purple. It is Kyoya-san and Skull-san."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Please Kyoya-san, it is not that hard."

"…"

"Kyoya-san."

"If you don't get that thing out of my face in 5 seconds I will bite you to death, herbivore." This statement didn't fail to get a few looks of horror or amusement from the group.

"Ten please answer my question."

"To bite all annoying herbivores like you to death."

*SWEATDROP*

"I want to perfect a new stunt I have been working on and I want to earn some respect among my group if I can."

"Well Kyoya-san it looks like your resolution was pretty self-explanatory but still any words?"

"…"

"I see, Skull-san?"

"I've been working on this stunt for the longest time and want to finish it soon one the other hand that has been something I have been wishing for ever since I joined the group."

"I wish you luck in any possible way I can, okay?" Skull gave her a grateful nod.

"Thanks."

"Umhmm." She hummed giving him a soft smile.

"WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? RED, YELLOW, GREEN, BLUE, INDIGO, OR PURPLE? WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? LET'S TAKE A LOOK, OKAY?"

"Blue, that means Takeshi-san, Colonello-san, and Squalo-san are up."

"Hahaha, hopefully I can get better at my sword skills like Squalo, but I want to catch up on my baseball too."

"If I had to choose it would be to teach that good-for-nothing Reborn a thing or two about how an Army man runs things, kora."

"VVVVOOOOIIIII, I NEED TO GET THAT LAZY BOSS OF OURS TO DO HIS BUTTLOAD OF PAPER WORK THAT'S EVEN BACKED UP INTO MY OFFICE!"

"Alright."

"I do like my baseball but the style of the sword has grown on me. I have to polish up."

"You are a swordsman Takeshi-san along with Squalo-san? That is awesome."

"Thank you!"

"What about you Colonello-san?"

"I mean everything I said in that video." Said man stated proudly then he leaned over to Reborn, his arms crossed over his chest. "Prepare to suffer."

"Not likely."

"Squalo-san?"

"I GET HIM TO DO IT EVEN IF IT KILLS HIM!"

"I love that enthusiasm but you and Ryohei-san are really loud."

"VOI, DEAL WITH IT!"

"Fair enough."

"WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? RED, YELLOW, GREEN, BLUE, INDIGO, OR PURPLE? WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? LET'S TAKE A LOOK, OKAY?"

"Let us see…Indigo. Mukuro-san, Chrome-san, Viper-san, and Flan-san." The screen showed both Mukuro and Chrome at the same time.

"Kufufufu, I will see to it that I make _that man_ suffer."

"I want to become a little more open maybe."

"It'll cost you to video tape me. I need to find a place to count me money in peace."

"I'm going to get master to admit that his hair is shaped like a pineapple."

"Your thoughts?"

"I already said enough in my video." Mukuro said

"Ditto." Mammon added. "It'll cost you to call me by that name."

"Chrome-san what about you?"

"I wish I could do it."

"No worries I will help you."

"O-okay."

"Flan-san?"

"Let me be the first to say that'll never happen." Mukuro interrupted.

"Oh it'll happen; I'll get you to admit it."

"Good luck the both of you. This is our final spin everyone, get ready."

"WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? RED, YELLOW, GREEN, BLUE, INDIGO, OR PURPLE? WHO'S THAT WHEEL GONNA LAND ON? LET'S TAKE A LOOK, OKAY?"

"IT'S YEL- wait that's not right. ALRIGHT WHO RIGGED THE WHEEL?!" Kaminika shouted and the whole stage burst into laughter.

"Best trick you pulled yet Reborn." Colonello laughed.

"Haha very funny. You already know what is next. Green: Lambo-san, Verde-san, and Levi-a-than-san."

"GYAHAHAHA Lambo-sama is gonna get all the candy in the world and eat it."

"Hm, new experiments of course. I'm very interested in a special subject right now."

"I just wish to serve my boss."

"Guys?"

"CANDY!"

"Well said."

"I don't owe any explanations."

"…"

"Mine is self-explanatory."

"Okay. Well everyone this interview is drawing to a close and as it does our cast has a few words to say!"

Tsuna and Guardians (except Hibari): "WE HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW!"

Arcobelano: "WE ALSO HOPE THAT YOU CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS STORY!"

Varia: "NEW THING WILL BE COMING UP THAT YOU WON'T EXPECT!"

Enma and Tsuna: "AND WE LIVE TO SEE YOU AT THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT WANTING MORE!"

Kaminika: "And we would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts! Besides it's the New Year; Anything can happen! So until next chapter…!"

*WHOLE KHR CAST OF 'AN ANIME IN MY WORLD? PLEASE!'*

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Challenge 2

**THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! SO VERY SORRY FOR BEING THIS LATE! WHAT WAS IT? TWO MONTHS?! SO VERY SORRY, THAT'S WHAT I AM! **

**WARNING: I KNOW A LOT OF AUTHORS SAY THIS, AND I WANTED TO BE THAT ONE AUTHOR THAT DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THIS, BUT LADY LUCK IS ****NOT**** ON MY SIDE: THE PLOT BUNNY THAT I TAKE VERY GOOD CARE OF RAN AWAY ON ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OR WHY IT HAPPENED BUT IT JUST UP AND DISAPPEARED! I feed him, I played with him, I cleaned his play area, I even read him a bed time fan fiction every night like a good caretaker but I just ****HAD**** to join the clique that had their plot bunnies run away from home as well. **

**OH THE IRONY!.'**

**SO ANYWAY I'M GONNA TRY REALLY HARD TO GET THESE CHAPTERS UP ****AT LEAST**** EVERY MONTH, OKAY?! THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME GUYS! PLEASE ENJOY! AND FOR THOSE WHO WAUTED EVER SO PATIENTLY FOR ME: DOUBLE CHOCOLATE FUDGE CAKE FOR YOU! (0v)**

"Did I do something wrong?" Kaminika softly asked; her eyes filled with worry.

"Holy ham and cheese on rye." Tsuna mustard out. Everyone's faces distantly reminded Kaminika of fish with their mouths opening and closing. All of them except Ryohei who was punching the air like it was a threat.

"EEEXXTRRREEEMME!" which instantly got everyone to hold ears to ensure their eardrums didn't burst.

"Onii-san, please, not so loud." Tsuna tried to calm the glowing boxer with fire in his eyes.

"DID YOU SEE THAT SAWADA?! KAMINIKA EXTREMELY CAUGHT THAT GUY IN RED AT THE LAST SECOND! IT WAS SO EXTREME!" He burst out.

"I saw Onii-san, I saw." Tsuna muttered next to the extremely excited boxer.

'Guy in red?' everyone thought.

Fong was trying to collect his thoughts and himself before turning back to the group.

"To think that I was caught at the very end is . . . surprising. Congratulations to you. You pass."

"Thank you for testing me." Kaminika bowed with a smile lighting her face. Fong gave back a wary smile becoming cautious of the cloak wearing girl. Sadly enough she noticed but kept to herself. In the meantime, Verde was a gapping wreck. His eye was twitching at an inhumanly fast pace and his body was as stiff as a board with his jaw making an imprint in the ground. Soon, though, he composed himself and put on the most serious face he could muster.

"Well according to Fong you pass, congrats."

"Thank you." she bowed. Verde only scoffed at her gesture.

"On to the next challenge." With a new found determination rising up in him, Verde strode up to Reborn and stuck his hand. "The hat." were his only words. Reborn just looked at him with a focused hard glare.

"No." was the fedora wearing man's answer but Verde wasn't about to give up that easily. Thinking up a plan was practically child's play. The others watched as the two of them stood in front of one another; neither backing off. Verde had calculated the outcome of his master plan before putting it into action. Ingenious.

"Mother of all that's holy, what is _that_!" the green haired male shouted and pointed in a direction after taking a quick glance past the shoulder of the man before him. Unfortunately for Reborn, his inner child kicked in and head whirled around in the direction the scientist was pointing. Without a second of hesitation, Verde ripped the hat out of Reborn's grip and proceeded to run while shoving the remaining cards inside. Reborn, now feeling a small breeze wisp through his now bare head, swiftly spun around to find the retreating man heading towards the girl he was supposed to test. The hit man saw that he was too late and simply decided to just bore holes into the sleazy scientist's head.

"B*****d." The rest, not including the group that are 'too cool to care', dramatically face planted onto the ground below them. Some even sharply muttering how the scientist acted was that of a huge child.

A panting Verde ran up to a slightly confused Kaminika with the fedora owned by a hit man in tow. He hastily shoved it out to her a confident smile plastered on his face. "Go ahead. Look away and grab one." he said. Kaminika nodded and did as told. After a few seconds of shuffling the cards, she pulled her hand out of the hat once again. Verde, just like the first time, threw the useless (to him) fabric in a direction away from them. Again, Reborn Protested with rage about his signature hat being abused and disrespected; to many he looked like a blazing inferno glaring the sharpest daggers at the oblivious scientist. "Come on, unfurl your hand." The impatient man urged obviously ignoring the hit man's threating stare. The girl complied and unclenched her fist revealing…

A blue card.

"What?! You're telling me I have to go after that kora b*****d!" Reborn yelled in outrage. Colonello didn't take lightly to his comment.

"Who are you calling a kora b*****d you yellow-belled lizard, kora?!" he exclaimed loudly enough for people 5 miles away to hear.

"You, that's who!" Reborn answered back now giving his full attention to Colonello.

"Live and learn, dang it!"

"I am living and you're going to _learn_ to know your place, road kill!" Of course, to accompany their insults to each other, they began the traditional bumping of heads to prove their points. Their antics finally got through to an already irritated Verde and he snapped.

*POP*

'Pop?' Kaminika thought when watching the two bickering before her. She turned her head side to notice the green haired man that was previously next to her gone but now in front of the other two holding what seemed to be. . .a giant rock.

"I should get to go before you!"

"Deal with it!

*WHAM**SLAM*

**"SHUT UP!"** Verde had flowing murder intent around him so strong someone could suffocate. He jabbed a vicious finger in their faces to make sure they were listening. "You, COUBSIN monkey, get your butt in gear and start telling her what to do," he started pointing in the girl's direction, "and you, quit crying like a baby before I give you something to cry about! You'll get your chance to destroy her eventually!" the group over to the side sweat dropped while the hooded girl laughed nervously at her predicament.

Verde was about to strangle them when he saw they were still sitting in their _same exact spot._

**"NOW!"** Kaminika and some of the others watched amazed as Colonello scrambled to his feet and darted for the girl. As Verde walked away Reborn could definitely hear him muttering something like "way" "my" and "research". He rejoined the others with a grim look on his face.

"Serves you right, Reborn." Lal mocked but his mind was elsewhere and his facial expression didn't change.

"Something wrong, Reborn?" Tsuna asked feeling a little uneasy. Reborn kept his eyes trained on Verde.

"He's up to something and that muttering of his just confirmed my suspicions." he answered coldly. His student's eyes widened as he realized what his tutor was talking about.

"You mean to tell me that you planned that bout from the start?" Reborn gave him a slight nod never taking his eyes off Verde.

*WITH THE OTHER THREE*

"Sorry, sorry. Forgot all about you for a sec. My bad Kaminika." Colonello apologized repeatedly. The girl just gently pushed his head up and smiled.

"It is fine. I do not mind at all. Take all the time in the world if you need to."

"Thanks," he struggled to catch his breath, "again sorry."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Lal Mirch screamed at the man. He turned around in a flash to shout an equally loud reply.

"CALM YOURSELF! I'M GETTING TO IT, KORA!" he snapped his attention back to the girl in front of him. "Now before I was SO _RUDELY _INTERRUPTED," Colonello emphasized before continuing, "here's your challenge: you see that obstacle course over there? Complete it within the time is up." The rain explained while pointing said obstacle course not too far away.

"WHAT DOES _THAT_ HAVE TO DO WITH STRENGTH?!" Verde yelled in annoyance.

"Hey, this is the kind of course that you can't get by without strength. Stay off my case, kora." Colonello casually replied. Verde, being the "cooperative" person that he is, gave in.

"Fine, give her the time limit." With that, Colonello held up two fingers.

"Two minutes." he spoke seriously.

"TWO MINUTES!" the clique behind them yelled obviously not expecting that and thinking it unfair. Colonello, on the other hand, crossed his arms over his well-built chest in a lazy manner.

"I didn't stutter." Verde's 'happy grin' came back full force as he mentally danced around in utter joy.

"Tell her how to complete the course." Verde urged him forward with flaps of his wrist, covering his mouth to stop himself from busting into uncontrollable laughter. He was still sane after all; at least that's what he wants them to think.

"Don't rush me, kora." Colonello sneered at the green haired man. "Kaminika," the blonde started before turning around and giving a hard glare to those behind him, "no interruptions." and turned right back around. "Kaminika, that course is probably the most energy sapping, strength inducing, hard core training that we've got in COUMBSIN and it's as difficult as H.E. double freakin' hockey sticks." Everyone had turned to Lal Mirch for confirmation.

"It's true. Many men have been crushed, thrown, and pulverized at the hands of this obstacle course. The best time to complete that course has to be, if I can remember correctly …7 minutes and 43 seconds?"

" 7 minutes and 53 seconds." Colonello corrected with ease. "That poor _poor_ boy." He shook his head in exasperation. Lal put a hand over her heart and sighed heavily.

"Such a brave solider."

"And you want her to complete that . . . _thing _in _2 minutes_." Fong inquired with worry lacing his words clearly. Colonello only nodded then pointed to the course as he began to explain.

"First you must…" he went through the obstacles purpose and how to clear them thoroughly. "Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Then head to the starting line and tell us when you're ready. Good luck." The girl bowed and thanked the teen then walked to her destination. Tsuna could only worry about the girls' circumstances.

"This is insane."

"I agree," Fong added and turned to Colonello, "are you sure this is a good idea; she could become hurt."

"She'll be fine. Besides weren't you wary of her just a second ago? Yeah, that's right, I noticed; we all noticed. Calm down will you?"

"How can you say all of that after you and Lal just _mourned _for a guy because he attempted this obstacle course?"

"Oh he's fine. Just a trip to the emergency medical unit and he was up and at'em in 3 ½ months."

"HHHIIIIIIEEEEE! Colonello-san stop this madness before she actually gets hurt!"

"No. She accepted it; she's going to do it and finish it."

"Colonello-san-"

"I am fully aware that everyone here is at edge with this girl just because she won the challenge against Fong with ridiculous ease. Fong I know for sure you're at the top of that list. Relax; let's just see how it turns out okay? Stop being so ridged, Fong."

". . ." Kaminika stretched a little and did some deep breathing before giving the okay to start.

"Ready…" the pack began shouting words of encouragement.

"GO GET'EM KAMINIKA-CHAN!"

"YOU SHOW THAT OBSTICLE COURSE WHO'S BOSS!"

"Set…" Verde's smirk grew larger with thoughts of the girl's defeat.

'She won't even get half way done with this thing in a minute let alone finish it in two.' Before Colonello could say "Go" Reborn had Leon turn into a whistle and blew.

*TWEET*

And she was off

** (A/N: I'm so sorry guy's. I tried really hard to think of a good obstacle course that would be interesting and awesome and something else along those lines but I just wouldn't come to me I am so very sorry. Try thinking of something that would fit the circumstances. Good luck my readers.)**

*EXACTLY 1 MINUTE AND 19 SECONDS LATER*

Kaminika was patiently awaiting her assessment while hearing the roars of excitement and sighs of relief coming from her guest. Colonello was writing her skill level down on an evaluation sheet he had on hand. Verde was doing the exact opposite of what everyone else was doing. Slowing processing what he had just witnessed about a minute and 30 seconds ago.

"So how'd she do Colonello." The scientist snapped his head in the direction of said Arcobaleno for an answer.

"Hold on…" the rain said focusing on the paper in front of him. The cheers died down and all eyes landed on Colonello. What seemed like an agonizing hour that had actually been about 15 second passed when the Rain Arcobaleno had let one final tap of his pen hit the clipboard. He calmly looked up from the same clipboard to see Kaminika standing by the finish line waiting for him. With pride, Colonello strode over to her and handed her the paper.

Kaminika politely thanked him and scanned over the evaluation. She suddenly stopped at the end of the paper and stared at the four letter fate-deciding word, looking up for confirmation only to be met by the hard eyes of Colonello. He obviously takes his job very seriously. Her eyes widened as he nodded and gave her a confident smile. In return, she gave him an ear-splitting grin and clutched her paper tightly.

"Congrats, solider. You pass." When Verde heard those words he swore he had a massive heart attack.

**I know that this chapter is about half as short as my other chapters but to be honest I'm not very confident in this chapter. I really wish it could have turned out better. **

** On another note my next chapter, chapter 6, might take a month or shorter to submit. I HATE to keep you guy's waiting and I will do anything to avoid it. So I'm making a promise right now. I **_**WILL**_** GET CHAPTER 6 UP IN THE MONTH OF FEBRUARY! HUZZAH! So it is written SO IT SHALL **_**BE! **_

**Please review. **


	7. characterstory layout

**HELLO ALL OF YOU READERS OUT THERE! I am here to tell you that, no this is not a new chapter but a little run through of the characters and such that are important to the story. I realize that some of you might be MEGA CRAZY **_**CONFUSED**_** beyond comprehension right now but I am going to take the time to explain some things okay? GREAT!**

KAMINIKA SAFFIRE (pronounced KA-mink-ka)(yeah the second –i- is silent)

Appearance: about the same height as Gokudera Hayato

lightly tanned skin (secret for why she always wears pants, long sleeved shirts, and fingerless gloves plus the cloak) : Kaminika is almost always seen with her black cloak on. The hood covers most of her face (eyes up) and the rest of the cloak goes to the floor. Underneath she wears a long sleeved bell bottom black and purple shirt and black baggy pants. Grey shoes adorn her feet and black fingerless gloves cover her hands. Her neck is covered with her pendant and a cat bell. Her skin is slightly tan and she has light purple hair. Her bangs can cover her eyes if not tamed correctly and she has four antennas which are not visible when her hair is pulled back. When her hair is up she has a thick piece covering her right eye. (surprise for when her hair is down and all out)

Habits: she doesn't always sleep in a bed but sometimes standing up or leaning against a wall. Sometimes sleeps with her eyes open safety reasons.

Background: will be reveled in later chapters

Basic Information: age- 15 (present) 25 (future)

birth- March 9th

blood type- tell you later

race- multicultural

religion- Christian

Personality: bare with me this may be long (^-^;) This character has a lot going on. She is almost always calm and very rarely freaks out unless it is something like friends or family getting hurt/in serious situations. Is nice to everyone though can be irritated by some things like sleep interrupted or loud noises, things of the sort. Sort of stays in the background unless wanting to get involved like interesting/funny/serious conversations. Very artsy as in can draw/paint/sketch and in to music. Likes to dance, too. Most attracted to the drums but is found mostly playing lullabies on her flute or melodies on the piano. Hates the cheeky type and words like "doll" and "babe". Loves the night more than anything other than God and is very attracted to the stars. NOT A MORNING PERSON! Likes to hang out and have fun but loves reading. Absolutely despises being called a witch because of her blood. Hates the color pink. Is a tomboy and is skilled in engineering. Loves it actually. Always goes for a challenge when mentioned. It's like a second nature.

Notable flaws: Always puts others first.

**Hope you get a rough idea about my OC. If anything is unclear please tell me and I'll try to make it more understandable. Also if you ever want any more information on this OC please don't hesitate to ask. Also I want you all to know a little insight on my OC. I came up with this character **_**WAY **_**before I even heard of KHR. When I first watched KHR I was all like "DANG! Kaminika would be freakin' **_**PERFECT **_**for this show!". I was all HURRAH and crap. In the middle of watching the show my mind was ever so slowly inserting Kaminika in the episodes and stuff. Talk about mind blowing.**

KHR characters: they are all about the same age in this story except for the kids.

For example:

Guardians- 15 and 16

Varia- 17 and 18

Arcobaleno- 17 and 18

Dino- 18

Enma- 15

I-pin and Lambo- 5

Futa- 10

Byakuran- 17

Ken, Chikusa, and M.M.- 16

Sioichi and Spanner- 15 and 16

Haru and Kyoko- 15

Boxed weapons: everyone who is known to have a boxed weapon has one and the Arcobaleno have their pets

**That's about it guys. I hope that clears some things up for you. If not please PM me so I can help you. Also I want you all to know that I am working on two different stories but I won't post them until I'm a few chapters ahead okay? I am working on chapter 6 right now so fear not okay? Thanks for being so patient with me you all are wonderful and I do appreciate reviews. Like a lot. Anything else…? OH! There is one more thing, I am setting up a poll for who finds a deep secret of Kaminika's first so go crazy with that. Again thanks guys for being so supportive. Wish me luck. **


	8. Filler-KHR Shake

**Okay guys and girls, I know you all are waiting patiently for the new chapter and I am still thinking up crazy ideas to make all of you laugh. Trust me I thought of some funny ones too. **** BUT until then any of you heard of the Harlem Shake? No? THEN GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK IT UP YOU 19****TH**** CENTURY WANKERS! Otherwise you won't get what this filler I'm making for you all. I decided to make a KHR version of it. And providing that I know some Spanish and realize what the lyrics translate to then this will make perfect sense. Enjoy lovely readers. OH! Before I forget, people, there is a poll on my profile that I want you all to vote on. PLEASE check it out. Two votes per person and choose wisely.**

In a seemingly normal country, in a seemingly normal town, in a seemingly normal neighborhood, there are more than seemingly normal people gathering a seemingly normal residence that are all suspiciously good-looking and vary around the same age and gender except a select few. (You all know who you are -stares-)

"So that's why I'm asking whether, in the instant the winners of the representative battle are decided, and the flames are extracted from the Arcobaleno pacifiers, you can help insert flames of correct attributes into the empty pacifiers. I don't know how things will go, but at the least, making sure this succeeds means that we absolutely must defeat Bermuda's team in the representative battle. After all, if Bermuda wins, he'll destroy everything for the sake of revenge. Bermuda will take advantage of victory to approach Checkerface and destroy him…and the he, along with the current Arcobaleno and the Arcobaleno system, will all be eliminated. The moment that Bermuda wins, Reborn and the others will lose their lives, so that's why I want to surpass our team divisions and borrow everyone's strength in order to defeat Bermuda's team!" One of those suspiciously good-looking people is on his feet giving the speech of his life. Understatement of the century I'd say.

As he continues to give said speech there are equally suspicious…babies…leering on a nearby rooftop unnoticed. Eight of them actually…go figure.

"What does that stupid student of mine think he's doing?" one with a fedora hat clicked his tongue while watching with something akin to interest. To say in the least, he was just A LITTLE impressed. That aside, another…baby…next to him smiled softly at the scene in front of him.

"He's doing this for us. They all must be worried in their own way." He closed his eyes in understanding and his smile grew. "I'm touched."

"Well I don't care _what_ they think about the situation. I feel insulted that they think that we are being beaten so easily." she cursed. The (you know what, I'm just going to say person) person next to her stared at her in an are-you-seriously-putting-your-pride-first look.

"Oh come on Lal, have you actually _considered_ what their feeling?" he said receiving a hard glare from the one now identified as Lal and an approving nod from the one that spoke before her.

"I don't CARE! They have no right…" she began only to be cut off.

"THEY HAVE EVERY RIGHT!"

"…!" Lal was at a loss for words and just turned back to the meeting.

"Geez, you seem to be the only one against this." he continued still looking at her.

"I don't like this either." The person with the fedora spoke. Lal then gestured her hand at him while looking at the other with eyes that said he-agrees-with-me.

"You don't count, Reborn." he said with uncaring eyes still locked on Lal. Lal then proceeded to throw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Who died and made you King, Colonello?" Reborn asked in a mocking way. A tick mark appeared on Colonello's head.

"Imma and Bee." he answered.

"Who are they?" Reborn asked with genuine curiosity since Colonello answered so seriously.

"You know Imma and Bee. I'm sure you've met them."

"…?" Reborn raised a brow.

"As in Imma be punchin' yo face in!" Colonello said as he reared his fist back to connect with Reborn's cheek. Reborn readied himself for the punch only to see Colonello stop mid-way and pause for a second until he turned back to the meeting, a hand on his cheek and him in a crouched down position with half lidded eyes. "Nah, not really in the mood for this."

This action was accompanied by anime-styled face plants by the onlookers and a sweat dropping Reborn.

"CAN WE PLEASE GO BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND!?" yelled a very much ticked off blunette. (you wonder how they haven't caught the attention of the other's yet)

Another boy with unruly green hair pushed up his glasses catching a glare from watching the scene. "Childish, that's what you all are." he said before turning back to the meeting across the street from where they were.

"Now Verde, you know that they all have their…moments." an obviously older than the rest of the group girl said with a smile in her face. Verde only scoffed at her.

"Leave him alone, Uni, he's a lone wolf." said the boy with the braid. Uni smiled sadly at this.

"I know; I just want to see him open up a little, Fong. Mammon, you too." she spoke softly to the two boys. Mammon ignored just like Verde and Fong only shook his head.

"He is, too."

"Uni, should we do something about this meeting? I mean, Reborn-senpai and Lal-senpai are obviously against this whole idea of banding together." said a boy far away from the others. His eyes were trained on the meeting, watching them with interest as his elbows rested on his knees with his small hands took their places on either side of his make-up covered face. His helmet lay beside him instead of on his head where it should be.

"THANK YOU, SKULL!" Lal shouted her gratitude to the boy. Uni only sighed at the question, starting to have doubts herself.

"I'm not really sure any more, Skull." The boy shrugged.

"Just a question. Hey, where did Xanxus get the recliner?" As the bickering between the group continued, on the other side of the of the house where the meeting is being held.

"So that's what they're planning. Very clever Sawada Tsunayoshi, but your plan will fail as we now know everything and plan to put a stop to it. Vengeance will be ours one way or another." A bandaged boy spoke as he was surrounded by others also covered in bandages. "Let's go." And they jump to the heart of their problem.

-BACK WITH THE OTHERS-

"I can't take this anymore." Lal said as she suddenly jumped of the roof they were on towards the meeting.

"LAL!" Colonello shouted and sighed before going after her.

"Those reckless idiots." Reborn seethed before following close behind with Uni on his tail.

"*sigh*So much for being secretive." Fong spoke in an exhausted tone only to chase after them a second later with the remaining babies.

-AT THE MEETING-

"So are we all good with the plan?" Tsuna asked getting nods from the majority of the group. "Let's hope all goes well."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Hmmm?" Tsuna looked around him as he failed to see the incoming combat boot getting ready to become really acquainted with his face. "GACK!"

"LAL!" Said girl turned around to see those she left behind coming after her. "SERIOUSLY?!" Colonello spat at her for being inconsiderate. "HOW SELFISH CAN YOU GET?!"

"SELFISH! _SELFISH_! YEAH I'M THE ONE BEING SELFISH WE THESE GUY'S ARE GOING BEHIND OUR BACKS AND PLANNING MEETINGS WITHOUT OUR CONSENT!" she cried back.

"Kufufufu, looks like we've been found out."

"Trash."

"My, my too bad."

"Oh boy."

"WHAT"S GOING ON HERE?!" Tsuna yelled caressing his now swollen cheek.

"I would like to ask that as well." said the bandaged baby that appeared from nowhere. Everyone gasped and turned toward the newcomer. "BERMUDA!"

"My, my I never thought that I would get to see all of my enemies in one place let alone at a strategy meeting for my downfall." Bermuda said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" the ones with common sense shouted.

"I believe I spoke clearly." Tsuna clenched his jaw and clicked his tongue while glaring at Bermuda.

"BERMUDA YOU AND THE VINDINCE ARE MONSTERS AND NEED TO BE STOPED."

"I don't think so."

"Why are you here anyway?" Verde questioned.

"To stop you of course. Nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Enma shouted, standing quickly, getting ready for anything.

"Am I?" he countered.

"Yes!" everyone chorused with passion.

"I don't think you can do anything against us with your puny flames." And the arguing continued for the longest time that people were staring to stare if they weren't already. Of course the fighting stopped at a seemingly innocent question…

"Can I have a piece of cake?" Skull asked.

"NO!"

…and started right back up again after everyone yelled the answer. Skull, of course, tried to gain their attention again but after several failed attempts he was fed up. Half lidded eyes scanned over the crowd before them before walking off to a discarded helmet. Skull picked up said helmet and looked at it for several second before turning it over and pulling out a box type speaker and a phone. Tucking his helmet under his arm, Skull proceeded to scan through his phone for a certain song and once found, plugged the connector into the box speaker. Cranking the box speaker all the way up to full, he placed the objects on the table that occupied the front yard and pressed play.

"CON LOS TERRORISTAS!" the speakers boomed and skull proceeded to do a random dance as the rest continued to argue ignoring him. The dance became more intense as the beat picked up and suddenly the rest paused what they were doing against their will. Then all hell broke loose as the chorus came on full blast.

"DO THAT HARLEM SHAKE!" Tsuna stared busting a move with one hand holding his leg and the other hand behind his head as he brought them back and forth. The guardians were doing their own dance that consisted of Gokudera bobbing his head up and down with a rock symbol occupying one of his hands, Yamamoto doing the running man, Ryohei doing the Gangnam Style dance, Mukuro attempting the cabbage patch, and Hibari doing the jig. The Varia was a different story completely. Xanxus had pulled back his recliner and started waving his hands and feet in the air, Squalo was doing the stanky leg while Bel did the jerk, and lastly Levi and Lessuria were doing the souljia boy. The Arcobaleno, get this, were in a CANGA LINE! The Shimon were…pfft…bobbing their heads with crossed arms in front of their chests as Enma began breakdancing. The Vindince was pulling off the monster mash and Basil was moonwalking. As for the rest…I'll leave that up to your imagination.

-ABOUT THREE MINUTES LATER-

"*GROAN!*"

A figure in a black cloak stepped around the bodies that littered the front lawn of the Sawada household. A few minutes of nonstop dancing can kill a person. As the hooded figure looked around for anyone standing it noticed a lone baby sit at a table eating a cake that was in its hand. The figure removed the hood that covered its head to reveal a purple-haired girl underneath with a confused expression littering her face and her head obviously bandaged.

"I want to ask what happened but I don't think I should." she said.

"*GROAN!*"

"Well with that said, what happened?" she asked not really caring about their condition, because they probably deserved it in some way. She felt a tug on her leg and looked down to see Tsuna holding on to her.

"Never…ignore…Skull." and he passed out from exhaustion. The girl looked up and over at the table where said baby was eating his cake. She casually stepped over the fallen people in favor of getting to the table and once reached sat down. Skull was eating a sponge cake that was untouched on the table and looking at it in his hand. A few minutes passed by in silence until the girl relaxed by putting her elbow on the table and her cheek in her hand.

"So who do you think is going to win the representative battles, Skull?" she asked.

Skull, still looking at his cake in his hand, replied, "I don't know…but Tsunayoshi-san has a good plan going on here."

"Does he now?"

"Yeah he does."

"Well then let me hear it."

-OMAKE-

"Are we ready for this next round?" a man with a mask asked.

"I'm afraid not Checkerface-sama." his assistant replied.

"Hmmm? Why not?"

"it seems that all of the remaining contestants are exhausted from earlier activites today."

"What kind of activites could have possibly gotten all of them so exhausted?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, but onlookers said it seemed to be mass murder by dance fever."

"…"

"Yeah…I don't get it either."

**How did you guys like the surprise guest?! How about the filler and omake? That was my first omake ever and I don't know if I did a good job or not. I got the idea for this filler from my sister. My friend Jordan told her about it and we watched ssssoooooo many different versions of it. My favorite so far is the Marine Corps one were that one guy with glasses starts it while everyone else is cleaning. HILARIOUS! The guy in the chair that looks like he's on his phone is my favorite. The move he does is what I imagined Xanxus doing. I fell so hard out of my chair when I imagined it. Reviews are appreciated and please don't forget to vote for the poll. Until next chapter, Bye bii~! **


	9. Unexpected Guest

**A/N: Hehehehe….yeah….I'M SO SORRY! I don't expect any of you to forgive me so please feel free to scold me all you want. Leave it in your reviews, ya know if you plan to leave any…Just read already… *goes into a depression corner and sighs loudly***

"You're a natural, you should join the Marines." Colonello congratulated the purple-headed girl. She smiled but shook her head.

"I thank you for the compliment but too many people would be against it." she replied casually and Colonello scoffed.

"Then those people obviously can't see your raw talent."

"It is not that, it is that they do not with for me to become hurt." Colonello looked at her for a second and then sighed.

"That's understandable. Anyways, you have one more trail to clear; good luck soldier." he saluted then gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Kaminika put her feet a bit apart stood z smidge straighter and saluted back before bowing and walking up to the green-headed scientist.

"Congratulations," he seethed with clenched fist and a shaking figure, "you've cleared your second challenge." Kaminika bowed once again and fuelled Verde's anger even more. "This is your final challenge. You must face _that_ over there for more details." he said pointing to Reborn who, at this point, seemed thoroughly offended. "Get your butt over here and explain!" Verde snapped viciously. Even though the demand wasn't directed at him, Tsuna jumped slightly from the tone Verde used. Gokudera, seeing this, yelled at the man for making the 'Tenth' jump like that. Yamamoto, of course, tried to calm things down but was failing miserably. It really didn't help that Ryohei was wailing "Extreme" and there was a series of "Ushishi's", "Kufufu's" and "I'll bite you to death's". Accompanying those were "Trash's", "Voi's", and "Boss's" from both sides. The others thought best to not add fuel to the fire by staying out of it.

Reborn, having enough of the shenanigans, strode over to the girl with a confident air wafting around him. Once he reached her, he looked like a giant in comparison.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, coldness in his voice. She nodded her head slightly with determination shinning in her eyes. Not that he could see, anyway. He stuck a finger over to a group of trees that looked, after closer inspection, to have multiple targets on them.

"All you need to do is hit all 30 targets with a direct bulls-eye, 10 times each. There's no time limit," Verde, who was standing by the huge timer, deflated a little…okay, a lot, "but…," the scientist perked up, "if you hit outside of the bulls-eye even once you fail." Ah Reborn, way to lift a poor mad scientist's spirits. As Reborn explained, Kaminika looked at what she was dealing with. Little did she realize Reborn was pulling out the weapon she needed to use to hit them.

"What should I use to hit-," Kaminika began to ask as she stubbornly tried to rip her gaze away from the targets. Boy did she regret it. Reborn had just begun to pull out a hand gun from his inner jacket pocket when Kaminika immediately backed away in such a hurried fashion that she didn't realize she had tangled her feet together and fell backwards. She scrambled farther away not taking her eyes off of the pistol in his hand. Reborn had stopped half way from removing the weapon when he saw the reaction. He raised a brow at this and it, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the crowd behind them. Verde quickly whipped out a notebook and jotted down notes on the new found discovery.

Kaminika's eyes were still glued to the object as her figure shook. Tsuna instantly got what was going on and called out to the tutor.

"Hey, Reborn, I think she might be scared of your gun." Reborn stood for a moment, effectively confusing the brunette, before looking at his upper arm. Tsuna could feel the tick mark making its way on his head. "NOT THAT GUN, THE ONE IN YOUR HAND!" he shouted in rage. 'This egotistical…' Tsuna wanted to pick up the rock peacefully sitting next to him, obviously not bothering anybody, and throw it at the hit man's head. Honestly! Who would look at their arm first and ignore the actual gun so blandly sitting in the palm of your hand? The arrogance of some people.

Kaminika backed away another inch, a deep frown imbedded on her face. by now Reborn had the whole thing out of his jacket pocket and pointed harmlessly at the ground but her eyes moved nowhere else, never leaving the dangerous weapon; then again what weapon isn't dangerous?

"#$ ~+;/!'?" she asked with a shaky voice. Reborn looked at her dumbfounded along with everyone else looking on with 'What the heck!' faces.

"WHAT?!" the girl sweat dropped but still looked wary.

"I am sorry. What I asked was if I really have to use…_that_?" she repeated, pointing a shaky finger at the gun.

"You have something else in mind?" the hit man asked with slight curiosity. Kaminika looked EXTREMELY hopeful with those words.

"I am good at archery!" she quickly spat out with a gleam in her eyes.

"Archery?" Reborn repeated.

"Yes." she said excitedly.

"You can use a bow and arrow?"

"Yes."

"Why?" the hit man was clearly baffled.

"It is a necessity," she spoke confidently, "my teacher said I was quite good at it. Exceptional even; he said that it very difficult to hit the middle every time." Reborn raised an amused eyebrow and Verde, for the umpteenth time, let his jaw hit the floor. Tsuna was impressed to say the least; Yamamoto was not far behind him and the same could be said for others. Mukuro was snickering behind the dumbstruck Italian scientist along with Bel, Squalo, and Byakuran because _that_ information would've been useful _before_ he made a test for accuracy.

Reborn turned around with a smirk across his face desperately trying to prevent himself from laughing.

"Do I still need to test her?" Colonello had busted a gut once he heard such a simple question that had such an obvious answer. Just to mess with Verde, he guessed. Fong was shaking trying to keep his composer and Viper was counting his money not caring either way. Hibari and Xanxus just smirked (cool guys). Enma and Tsuna looked at each other before laughing with the others.

Verde collapsed in defeat and gave a small wave of his hand signaling the end of the tests.

"CONGRATULATIONS, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei (obviously) roared caused Gokudera to curse his name and the two to end up in, yet another, verbal fight. Yamamoto, the ever-so-loyal peacemaker, immediately attempted to stop them.

Which ultimately failed as he, too, got dragged in. _

"What else could you say that you're good at?" Reborn asked, genuinely intrigued by the girl in front of him.

"Well, where to begin?" she questioned as everyone began to gather to listen.

"Any where's fine." Colonello answered for Reborn, intrigued as well.

"That might take a good while." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of time." Skull said as he jabbed a thumb behind him pointing at Verde depressingly picking and packing up his things at a very slow pace. Enma chuckled lightly at this.

"Haha, Skull-san made a funny." Skull stuck out his chest boastfully.

"Hey lackey, go get us something to drink," Reborn stated, "Espresso for me."

"Do you have any strawberry milk?" Viper asked. Kaminika nodded. "Then I require strawberry milk."

"Make that two." Yamamoto spoke up.

"Get me whisky, scum." Xanxus demanded.

"Are you not under age?" Kaminika asked. Xanxus glared at the girl.

"Does it matter?" Kaminika shrugged and left it at that.

"I want coffee, black." Verde half-heartedly yelled from over his shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be depressed?!" Skulled yelled back. Verde turned his head back with eyes full of malice.

"Get me my (censored) coffee."

"Y-yes sir!" Skull saluted. Orders were thrown at Skull that varied from plain tap water to Kool-Aid. Skull deflated and went to get everything everyone wanted.

"Ask Mary to help you." Kaminika raised her voice for him to hear. Skull paused before jogging off with a skip in his step.

"Anyways, you were saying?"

"Hm, besides archery?" she pondered aloud.

"Let's start with sports then." Yamamoto suggested, getting the wheel to roll.

"What's your favorite?" Dino asked.

"Soccer," she answered the second he finished the question, "that and boxing."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screeched in glee as he jumped about ten feet in the air. Fire was in his eyes when he declared, "YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" Kaminika smiled gently.

"Okay, thank you."

"Why those two?" Lal scrunched her nose.

"I found fascination in soccer since I first attempted to play it when I was three, and in boxing because my father saw it as entertaining and executed it on us."

"'Us'?" Levi inquired.

"My brother and I. Have I never told you?"

"Nope." Fong deadpanned.

"Never." Byakuran sang.

"My, I am sorry."

"Why apologize? We never did ask." Dino said with a reassuring voice.

"I guess you are correct."

"Yes I am." He grinned childishly. She gave him a crooked grin back.

"Question!" Byakuran raised his hand like a child waving it furiously back and forth.

"Yes?" Byakuran pranced forward and landed next to Reborn. He swiftly grabbed the man's wrist and pointed at the object in his strong grip.

"Are you afraid of this?" he asked, continuing to gesture to the gun. Kaminika stiffened and full throttle launched herself into the tree behind her.

"Ow, that hurt." She caressed her head, placing it on her knees.

"Well I guess you are." Byakuran mused as he put hands up in a defensive manner to avoid being hit by the glaring bystanders. "Sorry."

"I-it is fine."

"Give me that!" Reborn growled, snatching his arm back and conveniently pointing it at the crippled girl. Unfortunately at that same time someone walked around the garden's corner and into the clearing.

"~/ -" The call from the new comer ceased at the sight. The clearing behind the garden was full of random people that he had no knowledge of, an obstacle course, by the looks of it, was sitting off to the side, a huge crater in the middle of said clearing, and most importantly one of those random people was pointing a pistol at a cowering figure.

"/+!-]#*/~!" he yelled in confusion and anger but mostly the latter. Kaminika slowly lifted head as everybody else stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He was a little taller than Gokudera and wore black jeans with a dark blue shirt. His hair was jet black but on closer inspection had a few red streaks. His hair went down to the end of his neck and he had bangs that covered his forehead. "KIACHI!" he screeched. Everyone continued to stare.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in confusion and frustration.

"/-]#*~." Kaminika winced but greeted back.

"WHAT?!"

"Speak in clear Japanese, please." Tsuna whined annoyed by the continuous change from one language to another. Kaminika sweat dropped at the request, kind of ashamed.

"THE HECK?!" the boy shouted, this time so they could understand. Yelling at someone when they can't understand a word you're saying sort of defeats the purpose of yelling at them in the first place.

"That's better."

"I'll repeat myself. WHAT"S GOING ON HERE?!"

"A good old fashion argument," Byakuran stated happily while picking up Reborn's wrist again, "with good old fashioned pistols." The boy's anger seem to grow more and Byakuran raised his hands in defense again once everyone began glaring at him…again.

"Welcome home, Zainto." Kaminika repeated with a smile on her face.

"KAICHI!" the boy, now identified as Zainto, rushed to her side like something was after him and shielded her from view. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

"WHO'RE YOU?!" Gokudera challenged back.

"Everyone," Kaminika caught their attention," this is my brother, Dustin."

…

..

.

"WHO?!" they chorused. Cue explanation time.

**A/N: I know I'm late guys and I'm truly sorry but I have some good news. This chapter was cut in half so I could give it to you all sooner so the next chapter should be out very soon. Also a heads up this week I have finals so I'm going to be busy but I will never give up on this story. Thank you for staying with me for all this time you all make me so happy.**


End file.
